Uncharted: Drake's Fortune - The Gravity Falls Edition
by Matthiamore
Summary: Modern day treasure hunter Dipper Drake follows the trail of his supposed ancestor, Francis Drake, to find the legendary treasure of El Dorado. Accompanied by reporter Pacifica Northwest, Dipper tracks down the treasure and faces off against villainous mercenaries. But he will soon learn the treasure's location holds some dark secrets. Cover art made by AdmiralDT8.
1. Ambushed

**Hey, everyone. This is the first in the series of my retelling of Uncharted, one of my favorite video games, using Gravity Falls characters, one of my favorite cartoons. You'd be surprised with how much the casts of both franchises are alike. And I believe I can make it work. If you don't know how the Uncharted series goes, then reading this first installment and the sequels that will follow will be just like going through the actual games. Except you don't actually play them. Anyway, the GF characters in this have the same names in the show except for Dipper, as his last name will be Drake since Uncharted protagonist Nathan Drake claims to be the descendant of Francis Drake which is what the series is generally based on. Also, the adult characters from the show will be the same age while the kid characters will be at least in their mid-twenties. Finally, if there's anything in these reenactment you don't like or doesn't make sense to you, please keep in mind that I'm only writing it like the games are. So with all that cleared up, let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory."

—Sir Francis Drake, 1587

**Chapter 1: Ambushed**

(_An old coffin is found from beneath the sea. On a large cargo boat, reporter Pacifica Northwest, wearing a dark gray diver's suit, films the coffin on her video camera_.)

Pacifica: I am here off the coast of Panama, where we recovered what we believe the coffin of legendary explorer Sir Francis Drake, who was buried at sea over 400 years ago.

(_Fortune hunter Dipper Drake, wearing the same diver's suit then appears in the shot and begins to open the coffin with a crowbar_.)

Pacifica: Uh, are you sure you wanna be defiling your ancestor's remains like that?

Dipper: You make it sound so dirty. (_chuckles_) Besides, I thought you didn't believe me.

Pacifica: Well, I did do my research and apparently Francis Drake didn't have any children.

Dipper: Well, history can be wrong, you know. For example - you can't defile an empty coffin.

(_He finishes opening the coffin and moves the kid off. The inside is empty except for a few rocks_.)

Pacifica: (_surprised_)What the hell-?

(_Dipper finds an old metal box in the corner of the coffin and opens it. Inside is an old book with a leather cover. Dipper opens the book and flips through the pages seeing several drawings and notes written in old English language_.)

Dipper: (_laughs_) You devil.

Pacifica: What is it? C'mon, hold it up -

Dipper: (_blocks the camera eye with his hand_) No, no, no - no way. The deal was for a coffin... that's it.

Pacifica: Wait a minute, if my show hadn't have funded this expedition you wouldn't have-

Dipper: Hey, hey... You got your story, lady.

Pacifica: (_frustrated_) Look, Mr. Drake, you signed a contract. I have a right to see every single thing that...

(_Dipper looks into the distance and gets a serious look on his face. He interrupts Pacifica._)

Dipper: Whoa whoa... Could you hold that taught?

(_Dipper walks to the side of the boat and picks up a radio communicator_.)

Dipper: (_through the radio_) Stan? Uh, we got some trouble. Hurry it up.

Pacifica: Okay, okay - what's going on?

Dipper: Uh.. Pirates.

Pacifica: Pirates?!

(_Dipper picks up a metal case and opens it revealing some handguns_.)

Dipper: Yeah, the modern kind. They don't take prisoners... least not male prisoners.

Pacifica: Wait, what are you talking abo-

(_Pacifica stops talking and gets nervous as she notices a small fleet of motorboats in the distance getting closer._)

Pacifica: Uh, sh- shouldn't we call the authorities or something?

Dipper: (_sheepishly_) Well, that'd be a great idea, but… we don't exactly have a permit to be here.

Pacifica: What?!

Dipper: Yeah, so unless you wanna end up in a Panamanian jail, we should probably handle this ourselves.

Pacifica: (_nervously_) Wh- What's worse?

Dipper: You obviously haven't been in Panamanian jail. (Holds out a gun to her.) Do you know how to use one of these?

Pacifica: (_reluctantly takes the gun_) Uh, yeah, it's… like a camera. You just… you point and shoot, right?

Dipper: Good girl. (p_icks up his own gun_) Here we go.

(_Dipper moves to the side of the boat and takes cover behind a crate. Pacifica nervously does the same as the pirates approach them._)

Pacifica: How the hell'd they find us out here?

Dipper: Ah, these guys been tailing me for weeks. Thought I lost 'em.

Pacifica: So what'd you do to piss 'em off?

Dipper: Uh, it's kind of a long story.

(_A pirate boat drives up to them and a pair of pirates on board begin shooting at them. Dipper and Pacifica shoot back. They hit the pirates and the boat drives off. Another boat pulls up and the men on it open fire as well._)

Pacifica: These guys don't like you much, do they?

Dipper: Less talking, more shooting! (_silently_) Hurry up, Stan.

(_They shoot down the pirates in the open. The boat drives away and another pulls up. This time the pirates jump off and swim towards them_.)

Pacifica: They're climbing aboard!

Dipper: Oh no, you don't.

(_Two pirates climbed up the side of the boat and attack. Pacifica shoots one that gets close to her. Dipper engages in hand-to-hand combat with the other and beats him boat drives up and two more pirates climb aboard_.)

Dipper: C'mon, Stan, where are you?

(_The two take out the men on board as the final pirate boat pulls up. This one has a mounted machine gun turret that opens fire and forces Dipper and Pacifica to take cover. Another pirate on the boat has a big handheld gun that shoots large rounds causing explosions._)

Pacifica: (_frighted_) Oh my God! Drake, that one's got some type of rocket launcher!

(_Rocket at fired at ship, causing flames to erupt_.)

Dipper: Whoa! Okay, that's not good.

Pacifica: Oh, I don't think I'm getting my security deposit back.

(_Suddenly, a red and white seaplane appears from the Sky and swoops down near the boats._)

Pacifica: What's that?

Dipper: (_excited_) Whooo! All right, Stan! Calvary's here!

Elena Fisher: Oh, thank God!

(_Stan's plane flies right over the last pirate ship causing it to drive away. The cargo boat begins to explode._)

Pacifica: Oh no.

Dipper: Ah, dammit! Whole ship's gonna blow. We gotta jump!

Pacifica: Yeah... Oh, wait!

(She r_uns back to grab her camera._)

Dipper: What are you doing?!

Pacifica: (_grabs her camera and runs back to the side of the boat_) Okay, okay.

Dipper: Come on!

(_The two jump over the side and into the water as the boat's interior bursts into flames. They swim towards the seaplane docked in the water as the boat sinks behind them. The side door of the plane opens up showing the businessman and con-artist Stan Pines, wearing a light red button-down shirt and tan pants_.)

Stan: (_laughs_) I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?

Dipper: I had everything under control until they blew up the boat. (_to Pacifica_) You all right?

Pacifica: Nothing that years of therapy won't fix.

(_Pacifica climbs into plane. Stan helps her up_.)

Stan: Well, if it isn't the beautiful and talented Pacifica Northwest.

Pacifica: Flattery will get you screen time.

Stan: Yeah, I'm more of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. Name's Stanley Pines.

(_Dipper climbs in and closes the door behind him_.)

Dipper: Whaddya say we get out of here, before we attract any more attention?

(_Stan gets back in the pilot's seat and takes off. Dipper sits next to him in the cockpit while Pacifica sits in the cargo hold behind them inspecting her camera_.)

Stan: (_to Dipper_) Well, how'd it go?

Dipper: (_holding up the book_) A little present from Sir Francis.

Stan: (_laughs_) So you found the coffin. Wait a minute - is this what I think it is?

Dipper: (_laughs_) Drake's lost diary. He faked his death, just like I said, Stan. He must've been onto something big.

Stan: Yeah, well let's just keep that between us.

Pacifica: (_reaching in the cockpit and handing her gun back to Dipper_.) Thanks for the loan, Mr. Drake. (_Dipper takes the gun_.) I think I've earned a look at that diary, when we land.

(_Stan looks at Dipper confusingly. Dipper only shrugs. The group flies across the sea to a resort somewhere in Panama._)

(_On a dock, Pacifica, now wearing purple tank top and dark brown cargo shorts, is speaking on a cell phone and pacing back and forth. Dipper, now wearing a light gray shirt, blue jeans and brown gun holsters, and Stan are on a motorboat with a small room. Dipper was going through Drake's diary. He was also wearing his signature blue and white pine tree hat_.)

Dipper: So look, when Drake sailed into the Pacific, he took the Spanish fleet completely by surprise. He captured their ships. He took all their maps, their letters, their journals, and he recorded everything in this diary.

Stan: Uh-huh, so this -

Dipper: But when he got back to England, Queen Elizabeth confiscated all of his charts and logbooks - including this one, and then swore his entire crew to silence.

Stan: Yeah, so this-

Dipper: Y'see, Drake discovered something on that voyage, Sully - something so secret and so valuable, they couldn't risk it getting out.

Stan: (_impatient_) All right, Dipper, this is all real interesting, but just pretend for a minute that I don't really care about any of that stuff and cut to the chase, would ya?

Dipper: (_scoffs_) A man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies.

Stan: Never had any complaints.

Dipper: Okay then, I'll jump to the good part, just for you.

(_Dipper flips to a certain page and shows it to Stan. He sees a map of a territory in Northwestern South America. Marked on the map at a certain location was "El Dorado"_.)

Stan: (_laughs_) El goddamn Dorado...

Dipper: (_smirking_) He was onto something big, all right.

Stan: Does it say anything else?

Dipper: Oh, so now you're interested, huh?

Stan: Yeah.

Nathan Drake: Well, unfortunately no. The last page was torn out. (_Shows Stan the end of the diary where it looks like the edge of ripped paper._) I'm telling you, Stan... This is it. This is finally it!

Stan: Yeah... Only, we got one little problem. (_points_ _to Pacifica outside_)

Pacifica: (o_n the phone_) Yes, that's what I said - it blew up. It sank. (_pause_) No, that's why we have insurance, right? (_pause_) Oh no, the camera? No, the camera's fine. Don't worry about the camera. No... still as good as new...

(_Dipper looks at Pacifica and knows what Stan has in mind_.)

Dipper: Stan, the girl can hold her own. You should've seen her.

Stan: (_sarcastically_): Fine, you go out there and you tell her, "We just found the lost City of Gold." Maybe her producer can get it on the air tonight.

Dipper: Oh, come on… Maybe we can convince her to not give away the treasure's location yet.

Stan: Dipper, do you trust me?

Dipper: More or less.

Stan: Good, 'cause we're gonna have every two-bit scumbag in the world racing us to this treasure, unless we cut her loose right now.

Dipper: (_sighs_) Guess I can't argue with that. Your a real gentleman, Stan.

Stan: I know. It stinks. She'll get over it.

Pacifica: (_on the phone_) No, I don't care if we're over budget. I mean- Do you realize this could be the biggest story of the year? (_pause_) No, I don't trust 'em, okay? That's why we need to move fast. So just get me the camera crew, and I promise you that -

(_She's interrupted by the sound of the boat's motor starting up. She turns around and sees Dipper and Stan driving away from the dock_.)

Pacifica: (_irritated_) Son of a bitch. (_runs towards the end of the dock_) HEY! (_stops as the boat drives off and sighs_) Should've seen that one coming.


	2. The Search for El Dorado

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 2: The Search for El Dorado**

(_Dipper and Stan walk through a remote part deep in the Amazon jungle. Dipper leads the way while Stan catches up_.)

Stan: (_panting_) Hold on. Hold on, kid. I'm not as young as I used to be.

Dipper: (_smirking_) Yeah, you weren't too old for that little barmaid in Lima, were you?

Stan: Well that was different. Although I must admit, equally as strenuous.

Dipper: (_chuckles_) Well, hang in there, old timer. We're just about there.

Stan: You know, this reminds me - I ever tell you about the time I pawned a phony 16th-century santo off on Pablo Escobar? (_laughs_) Ah, risky move, but by time he figured it out, I was - (_notices Dipper isn't paying attention_) Dipper, are you even listening to me?

Dipper: Hanging on every word.

Stan: Ah, why waste my breath.

(_The duo approach a narrow passage in between some large trees_.)

Stan: You really think Francis Drake came all the way up here, huh? We're an awful long way from England.

(_They get through the passage into a small clearing. They don't see anything around_.)

Stan: Well?

Dipper: (_holding a GPS_) I don't get it. According to this, we're right on top of the mark.

Stan: Maybe you're not reading that thing right. Let me see it.

Dipper: No, this is the place.

Stan: There's nothing here, Dipper. Another goddamn dead end.

Dipper: Easy, Stan. Just relax. Let's take a look around.

Victor Sullivan: Man, this is like trying to find a bride in a brothel.

(_Dipper looks around the edge of the clearing and finds a more narrow passage in between two giant rocks._)

Dipper: Through here.

(_They make their way through and come across a much larger clearing with ruins of small, ancient stone structures with flat surfaces on top_.)

Stan: Well, now this is more like it! What do you think this is - Incan?

Dipper: Nah, it's older than that. Like two thousand years older.

Stan: Huh.

(_Dipper climbs up one of the short towers and jumps to another_.)

Stan: Be careful up there.

(_Dipper looks around and spots a strange wooden area of the ground floor by the wall of the clearing_.)

Dipper: Hey, there's something funny about the ground down there.

(_Stan walks over and inspects it._)

Stan: It's hollow. We gotta find a way to smash through this.

(_Dipper jumps over on the wall and finds a large stone rock on the edge and pushes it down. The stone breaks through the floor creating an entrance_.)

Stan: Good work, kid!

(_Dipper drops down from the wall and they enter the cave_.)

Stan: Uh, think we're gonna need the flashlights for this one.

(_They turn on their flashlights and walk down the cave. They enter a very big room with pillars holding the ceiling up. Other than that, the room is empty_.)

Stan: (_sarcastically_) What a warm and homey place, huh?

Dipper: (_laughs_) Not quite what we were expecting, huh?

Stan: Yeah - where's all the damn gold?

Dipper: Ah, this place was picked clean centuries ago.

Stan: No-good limey pirate.

(_Dipper finds an old Spanish helmet on the ground and picks it up_.)

Dipper: No, it wasn't Drake. Check this out. Looks like the Spanish got here before he did.

(_Stan takes the helmet and throws it across the room_.)

Stan: (_frustrated_) Well then they're the real pirates!

Dipper: What's the matter with you?

Stan: Dipper, I need some large sum of loot right now! I'm up to my eyeballs in debt! I was really countin' on this one.

Dipper: Too many big bar tabs in Lima, I guess?

Stan: (_calms down_) Yeah, that and, well, just a few bad deals.

Dipper: (_smiling_) Yeah, well, I always told you to stay away from the bad guys - and the bad girls.

Stan: (_smirking_) Yeah? Look who's talkin'.

Dipper: What's that supposed to mean?

Stan: That reporter. I saw the way you were eyeing her.

Dipper: (_scoffs_) Pacifica? Please. I snuffed any chance with her the second we ditched her on that dock.

Stan: (_laughs_) All's fair in love and war, kid.

Dipper: Hm. And what if you can't tell the difference?

Stan: Then, my friend, you are in big trouble.

Dipper: Alright, well, let's just see if the Spaniards left anything behind that we can use to find out where they went.

(_They exit the room and came across a deep gap_.)

Stan: Careful, Dipper, that's quite a drop.

Dipper: No kidding.

Stan: We gotta find a way across.

(_Dipper spots a barrel next to a pillar and gets an idea. He pulls out his gun, shoots the barrel and sends the pillar down as a platform_.)

Stan: (_laughs_) That'll work.

(_They cross the gap and come to a large door with a pulley and counterweight. Dipper pulls on the chain to open the door until it slips_.)

Stan: Here, let me do that.

(_Stan pulls the chain until the door opens all the way_.)

Stan: I'll hold it open. See if you can jam it from the other side.

(_Dipper enters the next room and finds an old cart. He pushes it under the door._)

Dipper: All right, let go. This oughta hold it.

(_Stan releases the chain and the door lands on the cart. A crackling sound is heard_.)

Dipper: Hurry, Stan!

(_Stan runs under the door as it comes down and crushes the cart_.)

Stan: That was a little too close. Let's hope this place has a back door, huh?

(_They look around the room and find a big metal brazier._)

Dipper: Y'know, this looks familiar. I think there's something in Drake's journal about this. (_opens the diary_) Yeah, here it is... Looks like this thing is some sort of lamp, or brazier. See if you can light it.

Stan: So, after all your bitching about the cigar, now it comes in handy, huh?

(_Stan lights a match and drops it in the brazier. A fire emerges inside it and some lamps hanging from the ceiling light up as well. The light shows a pile of wooden beams blocking the next entrance_.)

Stan: We gotta figure a way to clear this debris.

(_Dipper looks up at the hanging lamp and shoots it with his gun. The lamp falls on the debris and burns it down._)

Dipper: Nice!

Stan: Beautiful!

(_When the fire dies down, the duo walk through the entrance and approach a cliff. They see another entrance on the ground below and a ladder on the far side with some big rocks in front of it._)

Stan: Now what?

(_Dipper begins scaling the wall by grabbing the stones sticking out_.)

Stan: Uh, Dipper, I mighta been able to do that thirty years ago.

(_Dipper climbs down to the bottom_.)

Stan: I think there's a ladder behind all this rubble.

(_Dipper shoots an explosive barrel next to the rocks, destroying the rubble blocking the ladder._)

Stan: Haha... wow!

(_Stan climbs down the ladder, then they go in the entrance and find another brazier. Stan lights it which opens the next door._)

Stan: Let's get goin'.

(_The two press on and come across a room with platforms on the upper level. There are symbols at each corner of the room on the upper level. In the middle of the room, is a big well with wooden boards over it. On the other side is another door_.)

Dipper: Ah, now what?

Stan: What do ya make of this?

Dipper: Wait, I recognize these symbols...

(_Dipper opens the diary and finds a page with the same symbols. Each one is marked with numbers one to four_.)

Dipper: (_reading_) "The order of these signs have some importance."

(_Dipper realizes the symbols are mechanisms and he has to activate them in the order required. He climbs up to the upper level and sees the symbol labeled "1". He goes to the corner of the first symbol and pushes it into the wall. A pillar then rises from the ground next to the well_.)

Stan: Hey, something's happening!

(_Dipper then went to the other corners and pushed to symbols into the walls in the order they were labeled. When all four symbols were pushed and the pillars rose from the ground, the wooden beams were pulled away and the well opened up_.)

Stan: Whoa!

Dipper: Ha-ha!

Stan: (_looking in_) Pretty deep.

Dipper: Yeah. Looks like there's a ladder cut into the side. Wait here while I check it out.

Stan: All right. Just be careful.

(_Dipper climbs down the ladder in the well and around the edge. He climbs up in an area carved into the side of the well. In it is a mechanism of a cubed stone connected to some chains. Dipper slides the stone across the floor and the chains start moving. A vent opens up across the well and water pours out_.)

Dipper: Okay, getting somewhere.

(_He stands on the edge of the cavern, about to jump in_.)

Stan: (_from above_) Aw, don't tell me you're gonna swim in that!

Dipper: I've been in worse!

(_Dipper jumps in the water and swims to a lower cavern in the side. He climbs out_.)

Dipper: I am really wet.

(_He then climbs up some platforms in the cavern and gets back up the upper levels. After climbing through a hole in the floor, he finds himself in the next room behind the door._)

Dipper: I made it! I'm on the other side!

Stan: Can you get this open?

(_Dipper sees some old barrels of gunpowder next to the door. He draws his gun again and shoots the barrels. The explosion blows a hole in the door. Stan runs through when the smoke clears_.)

Stan: Nice one!

(_The two reach another chain mechanism. This one has two on each side of the door._)

Stan: (_goes to the left_) I've got this one.

(_Dipper goes to the right and they pull the chains until the door opens completely. There's a large gorge with pillars along the center and on the sides. Around the pillars are a boardwalk held up by wooden beams._)

Dipper: Ah, this looks safe.

(_Dipper begins to walk slowly on the boards until a big creaking sound is heard._)

Dipper: Whoa… Uh-oh…

Stan: Uh, Dipper... Get out of there, now!

(_Dipper makes a run for it as the boardwalk begins to collapse behind him. As he runs, the pillars on the sides fall over. He reaches the end of the gorge and jumps for the ledge._)

Dipper: Oh no no no no NO NO!

(_He makes it across safely and everything stops falling_.)

Dipper: (_laughs_) I made it! I'm okay!

(_Stan then crosses the gorge on the pillars that toppled over. The duo then finds a staircase on the other side._)

Stan: Now it looks like we're getting somewhere.

Dipper: After that, we better be.

(_They go up the staircase and into another large empty room. On the back wall are numerous cave drawings and a very tall and wide space in the middle like something was placed there._)

Stan: (_amazed_) Oh man...

Dipper: (_seeing the space_) The temple must've been built around this...

Stan: Around what?

Dipper: A statue... (_picks up some gold dust_) a gold statue.

Stan: A huge gold statue! (_looks at drawings of oddly human-shaped figures_) And look, here, these people. They're worshiping the damn thing. At least I think they're people.

Dipper: (_amazed_) Of course. "El Dorado" - "the Golden Man"! Stan, it wasn't a city of gold, it was this. It was a giant golden idol.

Stan: Man, could you imagine what that thing would be worth now?

Dipper: (_sees tracks cut in the floor_) Look over here, tracks. I bet the Spanish dragged it out on cut logs. Huh... We're four hundred years late for this party.

Stan: So the trail's cold?

Dipper: Well, from here, it looks that way.

Stan: Son of a bitch!

Dipper: Unless… we follow the tracks and catch up to them.

(_They follow the tracks down a hallway and down another staircase. They reach a wall with a big hole in it that leads back outside._)

Dipper: Huh. They stop here.

Stan: Yeah, it looks like the back wall of the temple was blown out.

Dipper: Yeah. The Spaniards must of made themselves a shortcut to get the treasure out.

Stan: Swell, now what?

Dipper: Let's look around for anymore traces.

(_They enter another field of small, square-shaped stone structures. After passing through, they get to a pathway through some trees. When they reach the other side, they come to a cliff overlooking the jungle and hear the sound of running water_.)

Dipper: Wait, Stan, do you hear that?

(_They turn the corner on the cliff and come across an amazing sight_.)

Dipper: (_smiling_) Now there's something you don't see everyday.

Stan: My God!


	3. A Surprising Find

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 3: A Surprising Find**

(_Dipper and Stan move further up the cliff and stop where there's the top of a waterfall. Resting right in the water on the edge of the top is an old World War II German submarine. They are amazed_.)

Dipper: Whoa.

Stan: I'll be damned.

Dipper: Must've come up the river during flood season and gotten stuck. Let's check it out, huh?

Stan: (_suspicious_) Nah... Wait, wait, wait. Something about this feels kinda hinky.

Dipper: (_raises his eyebrow_) "Hinky"? You act like you've never seen a German U-boat in the middle of the jungle before.

Stan: No, I'm being serious, Dipper.

Dipper: (_laughs_) Alright, tell you what... Why don't you stay here. I'll check it out myself. And I'll call you if I run into any Nazis.

Stan: Yeah, you do that.

(_Dipper starts to head towards the sub but stops. He takes out Drake's diary and hands it to Stan_.)

Dipper: Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait... Hold onto this for me, will ya?

(_Stan takes the diary and Dipper goes to the water's edge_.)

Dipper: Okay... Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way.

(_He jumps in the water and swims past the sub. He climbs out on a river bank and sees a way up the cliffs overlooking the sub. Stan watches him from afar_.)

Stan (_through the radio_) Looks like you're gonna have to monkey across those cliffs to get into the U-boat.

(_Dipper climbs up a cliff and swings on a vine to get the other side_.)

Stan (_through the radio_) Hey, watch yourself up there. It's a long way down.

(_Dipper then climbs down the cliffs and drops down on the back of the sub. He walks on the sub's roof and reaches the hatch. He sees Stan on the shore._)

Stan: (_calling out_) Dipper! when was your last tetanus shot?!

Dipper: (_calling back_) Oh, that's funny!

(_Dipper enters the submarine and looks around at the big mess inside_.)

Dipper: All right, I'm in.

Stan: Whaddaya see?

Dipper: Something nasty happened to these guys. There's blood everywhere... and soup.

Stan: (_confused_) What?

(_Dipper walks down the hallway in the sub and finds another hatch door. He opens it and goes through into another room. He crosses the room to another doorway. In the doorway is the rotting corpse of a German officer_.)

Dipper: Eugh...

(_Dipper pulls the body away from the door As he does, something falls out of its pocket He picks it up and sees it's an old Spanish gold coin_.)

Dipper: (_intrigued_) Huh. Now where did you get this, my decomposing friend?

(_Dipper goes through the doorway and radios Stan_.)

Dipper: I think the trail just got warm again.

Stan: (_through__the radio_) How so?

Dipper: Well, I just found a body with a coin of Spanish gold, only it was stamped with a mint mark I've never seen before.

Stan: (_through the radio_) Really?

Dipper: Looks like our German friends had a little secret.

(_Dipper keeps going through the sub and finds a ladder. He climbs it and gets to the upper level of the sub. He enters a room with sunlight coming in. On the Wall was a large map of the world with sections divided by letter and number codes. There was also a table with a curtain in front of it. Dipper pulled back the curtain and found the body of German captain that had looked like it'd seen better days. He calls Stan again_.)

Dipper: I'm in the Captain's quarters and get this: He's still here.

Stan: (_through the radio_) What's that supposed to mean?

Dipper: Ah, looks like he was killed, ripped to shreds actually. Sheesh, what a way to go.

Stan: (_through the radio_) Sounds terrible, check his wallet.

Dipper: (_smirks_) You're all heart, Stan.

(_He sees something in the captain's hand. He takes it out and find it to be a small, old map of an island that looked like a Spanish colony. It also looked like it was torn out of something_.)

Dipper: No way...

(_He finds a larger, much newer map of same island on the table. It has a code on it: UK2642._)

Dipper: You've got to be kidding...

Stan: (_through the radio_) Find anything, kid?

(_Dipper looks at the world map on the wall and examines the coordinates_.)

Dipper: U-K... U-K... UK2642... (_finds the location_) Gotcha!

Stan: (_through the radio_) Dipper, you hear me?

Dipper: (_excited_) Stan, you're not gonna believe this.

Stan: (_through the radio_) Try me.

Dipper: I think I found our missing page.

Stan: (_through the radio_) You're kidding…

Dipper: It looks like Drake and our German pals were after the same treasure, and I've got the map that's gonna lead us right to it.

Stan: (_through the radio_) Kid, you better be right. This better not be another wild-goose chase. We've got to get something out of this trip or - (_cuts off_)

Dipper: Or what? Stan… you there? Stanley?

(_Dipper gets concerned and leaves the room. He heads back down to the lower level and finds a way out in the front of the sub. He swings the hatch door open into the next room and accidentally hits a torpedo stored in there. It rolls on the floor and its propeller starts up_.)

Dipper: (_panics_) Oh, no, don't… That's probably bad.

(_He runs for the open hatch on the other side of the room and gets out of the sub. He swims to shore and climbs out. Only to be met with two menacing looking men One has a mustache, dark hair and is bald on the sides. The other looks slightly younger and has short brown hair that sticks up in the front. Behind them is Stan with his hands up. Several mercenaries with assault rifles roam the area_.)

Powers: (_to Dipper_) Hello.

(_Dipper climbs out with a serious face. Trigger confiscates his gun_.)

Dipper: (_sarcastically_) Friends of yours, Stan?

Powers: I'm Agent Powers. This is Agent Trigger.

Dipper: Yeah, I know who you assholes are.

Powers: (_chuckles_) Manners, young man. This is just business.

Trigger: (_shoves Dipper_) Get over there.

Dipper: Easy!

Trigger: (_points his rifle at him_) Put your hands up.

Dipper: (_raises his hands, impatiently_) Alright, they're up. Now what's this all about?

Powers: (_to Dipper_) See, your friend owes us money, Mr. Drake. A lot of money. So when he told me that you two were going here because you were onto something big, "the find of a lifetime," he said. Well, I was so intrigued that we just had to come here and see for ourselves.

(_Dipper looks at Stan with an disappointed look. Stan only shrugs_.)

Powers: (_to Stan, disappointed_) But he's made grand promises before. Haven't you, Stanley? And here we are again, another fool's errand.

Dipper: Sheesh, does he always go on like this?

(_Trigger hits Dipper from behind_.)

Dipper: Hey!

Powers: Take it easy, Trigger. (_to Dipper and Stan_) So, I'm afraid the time is up. Unless of course you found something in there, Mr. Drake (_points to the sub_) that might compensate for all this unpleasantness?

Stan: He's screwing with you, Dipper. They heard everything. Just give 'em the map.

(_Dipper sighs and takes the large map out but keeps the small map hidden. He knew the torpedo he turned on would go off at any moment and the ensuing explosion would make the distraction they'll use to escape. He gives the map to Trigger who shows it to Powers_.)

Trigger: What does a Kriegsmarine map have to do with El Dorado?

Stan: What, you think this is a coincidence? The Germans were after the same treasure. That map has something to do with it. So, we square?

Powers: (_smiles_) For now. But just in case you need a reminder… (_takes out a pistol and points it at Dipper_.)

Stan: Hey, come on, leave him out of it.

Dipper: (_nervously_) Yeah, don't you guys usually just cut off a finger or something?

Powers: That's far too vulgar. No, I think this will hurt him a bit more.

Stan: (_walks over to Dipper_) Now whoa, whoa, whoa - C'mon, Powers, he's got nothing to do with -

(_Powers shoots Stan in the chest. He falls clutches it and falls to the ground._)

Dipper: (_shocked_) Stan! (_moves towards Powers, angry_) You son-of-a-bitch…

(_The U-boat explodes suddenly explodes. The agents and their henchmen are caught off guard and some of their men who had climbed on the sub were killed. Dipper takes his chance and makes a run for it right after catching a glimpse of Stan on the ground_.)

Powers: (_sees Dipper escaping_) Stop him!

(_Dipper runs down the cliffs and back through the narrow pathway he came from. He re-enters the opening with the stone structures at the back of the temple. He looks back to see if he was followed when he's suddenly pulled behind one of the structures. He panics for a second until he sees it's Pacifica_.)

Pacifica: Whoa there, cowboy!

Dipper: Oh...

(_Pacifica punches him in the face_.)

Dipper: Ow!

Pacifica: (_upset_) That's for leaving me at the dock.

Dipper: What the hell are you doing here?

Pacifica: Listen, I'm a good enough reporter to follow a couple of no-luck tomb robbers -

Dipper: Shhh!

(_Dipper shields her against the wall as mercenaries run by. Pacifica gasps and blushes a little._)

Mercenary #1: He went this way!

Mercenary #2: I'll radio ahead!

Dipper: (_letting her go_) Well, you're down to one tomb robber now. Stan's been shot.

Pacifica: (_alarmed_) What?

Dipper: Yeah, and we're next if we don't get out of here.

Pacifica: Oh, God... I'm sorry.

Dipper: Please tell me you have a gun.

Pacifica: Of course. (_hands him a spare pistol_.)

Dipper: Oh, thanks. All right, c'mon.

(_They quietly head towards the big hole in the temple wall. Some mercenaries appear and shoot at them. They shoot back and put them down_.)

Pacifica: You always seem to be getting shot at.

Dipper: They're shooting at you, too, you know!

(_They enter the temple and make their way through. They cross the room where the El Dorado statue was and over the gap of fallen pillars_.)

Dipper: Stay close.

(_As they run through the temple, they encounter more mercenaries and fight their way through them. They get to the room with the well in the floor._)

Pacifica: (_amazed_) What the hell is this place, anyway?

Dipper: Long story. Tell you later.

(_They get further ahead and shoot down some more mercenaries_.)

Pacifica: (_smirks_) Never a dull moment, huh?

Dipper: Just keep your head down. These guys aren't messin' around.

(_They soon reach the entrance to the temple_.)

Dipper: C'mon. Stay with me.

(_They head up the stairs and out of the temple. They take out two more mercenaries patrolling the area and go past the stone structures_.)

Pacifica: Over here, I think. Yeah, this way!

(_Dipper and Pacifica go through a narrow path and approach a jeep that Pacifica drive there in behind some trees._)

Pacifica: You always been this popular?

Dipper: (_smugly_) Well, I do seem to attract the scum of the earth. Ah, no offense.

Pacifica: (_smiles_) None taken.

(_The two get in the jeep_.)

Dipper: Do you have a good memory?

Pacifica: Yeah, why?

Dipper: UK2642... you got that?

Pacifica: Yeah, what is it?

Dipper: (_starts up the jeep_) It's Kriegsmarine coordinates. I think I know where the Spanish took El Dorado.

Pacifica: (_intrigued_) El Dorado?

Dipper: (_starts driving away_) Yeah, that's what Francis Drake was looking for. Stan convinced me to cut you loose 'cause he was afraid you'd inadvertently give it away to bad guys around the world. However, he kind of told a bunch of bad guys exactly where we were going on a treasure hunt himself. So, I guess I got nothing to lose if I let you in on this.

Pacifica: (_flattered_) Well, thank you. You really know where El Dorado is?

Dipper: Sure do. Problem is, so do the bastards who shot Stan. If the Spanish found the treasure, they moved it to that island. (_shows Pacifica the map_) Drake followed 'em.

Pacifica: (_excited_) Well, what are you waiting for!? I'll get the story, and you get... whatever it is you're after.

Dipper: (_serious_) Hey, this isn't going to be a vacation, you know.

Pacifica: (_rolls eyes_) I can take care of myself. Besides, you owe me one.

Dipper: (_smiles_) I suppose I do.


	4. Plane-wrecked

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 4: Plane-wrecked**

(_Dipper and Pacifica fly in Stan's plane across the ocean. The Spanish colony comes into view. Pacifica films herself on her camera_.)

Pacifica: (_smiling with excitement_) We're on the trail of the lost treasure of El Dorado, and it brought us here, to this tiny island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Dipper: Let's get a closer look... and hope we're the first ones here.

Pacifica: Will we discover the ruins of a forgotten colony and a fortune in Spanish gold? Or does the island have darker secrets in store for us? (_puts the camera down_) That should keep 'em from changing the channel.

(_Suddenly, there was the sound of something soaring through the air right towards them and an explosion occurred right next to them_.)

Pacifica: (_startled_) Whoa! What the hell was that?!

Dipper: An anti-aircraft fire?

(_Another explosion happens near them_.)

Dipper: (_frustrated_) This is so not cool!

(_The left engine is hit and catches fire. Pacifica opens her camera and films it_.)

Pacifica: Oh crap! We're on fire! (_turns to Dipper_)

Dipper: Enough with the damn camera! We gotta bail out!

Pacifica: (_panicking_) Bail out!? Does this thing even have parachutes?!

Dipper: Now would be a good time to look!

(_Pacifica goes to the back and finds a couple of chutes. She picks one up_.)

Pacifica: I hope these things work!

Dipper: Well, we'll find out in a second.

Pacifica: Have you ever done this before?

Dipper: Of course… You just jump, count to five, and pull the cord. Now go!

Pacifica: (_opens the door and sees the jungle on the island below_) Are you coming?!

Dipper: Kinda busy right now! Get going!

(_Pacifica puts on her chute and stumbles to the door_.)

Pacifica: (_agitated_) Se-see you on the gr-ground?

Dipper: Right behind ya!

Pacifica: Yeah... I'll be okay. (_jumps out the plane_) Aaaaahhhhh!

(_She falls some distance before opening her chute and starts falling slower. Dipper continues trying to fly the plane until it gets hit again_.)

Dipper: Ow! What am I doing!?

(_He gets up and struggles to walk to the back. He picks up the other chute and puts it on_.)

Dipper: (_nervous_) Okay… you just jump... count to five… and you pull the cord. How hard could that be?

(_He stands in the open doorway and looks down_.)

Dipper: Oh crap!

(_He hesitates for a moment before jumping out and starts to fall_.)

Dipper: Aaaaghh! Onetwothreefourfive!

(_He pulls the cord and opens the chute. He descends slower but still pretty fast. He spots a hole in his parachute_.)

Dipper: Ah! Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!

(_He falls some more before blacking out. When he comes to, he finds himself staring at the statue of an angel wielding a sword. His parachute is caught in a tree next to it._)

Dipper: (_startled_) Aaahhh! Ah, shit.

(_He unstraps himself and drops down. He finds himself in a clearing with the statue in the center. He finds his hat on the ground as it fell off when he landed. He picks it up and puts it back on. He then realizes he doesn't have the old map of the island_.)

Dipper: (_upset_) Ah, hell. Okay, let's see… Stuck on an uncharted island. Strangers trying to kill me. Left my map on a burning plane. Pacifica's missing, most likely dead or captured. That's great. Great start Dipper.

(_He looks up and sees smoke above the trees some distance away. He decides to first get to the wrecked plane and recover the map_.)

(_He runs across the clearing and out a gate. He makes his way to a riverbank with a small waterfall. He climbs up next to the waterfall and crosses the river on a log. He climbs up a small cliff and goes through a pathway. He then reaches a cliffside overlooking a large clearing with stone pillars. A few men with guns have set up a camp in the clearing. Dipper pulls out his handgun_.)

Dipper: Here they come!

(_He opens fire on the pirates from the cliff. They shoot back but he takes them all down by shooting an explosive barrel. He climbs down the cliff and picks up extra ammo, an assault rifle and some grenades. He climbs up one of the pillars and jumps to another cliff on the other side of the clearing_.)

(_He them opens another small gate and runs down another path to smaller clearing. He finds another small group of pirates_.)

Pirate #1: It's Drake! Shoot him!

Pirate #2: Right between the eyes!

(_Dipper takes cover and shoots back. He clears out the area of enemies and keeps moving_.)

Dipper: So, they know who I am. But who are they?

(_He comes across an opening in a cliff and sees some kind of crucifix made of metal blades hanging from it._)

Dipper: Cheery.

(_He goes through and comes to a ravine in between two large waterfalls. Several large rocks stick out of the water. He makes his way across by jumping on them. He jumps on a rock hanging on the edge of the waterfall going down and it starts to crumble but he jumps to the next one in time_.)

(_He starts to climb up the rocks to the cliff beside the waterfall. A truck pulls up in the cliff and two pirates get out to shoot at him. He sees a barrel in the back of the truck and shoots it, blowing up the pirates and sending the truck down. It gets stuck between two rocks creating a bridge_.)

Dipper: Bingo. (_walking on the truck_) Excuse me. Pardon me.

(_He continues to climb up the rocks and further up the cliffs. Soon he reaches a another cliffside that overlooks another large clearing. He sees another group of pirates near a tall tree. Stuck in the tree was the front half of the plane. The pirates had thrown a rope up at it to climb up in it._)

Dipper: Oh, man.

(_Just like before, he gets in a shootout with the pirates and takes them all down. He looks up at the plane_.)

Dipper: Doesn't look good.

(_He climbs up the rope and into the wreckage. He carefully walks through the unstable plane and finds the map up at the front._)

Dipper: (_smiles_) Sweet.

(_He then looks out the broken side window and sees the top of an old stone tower in the near distance past the trees. Stuck on the top of the tower was a parachute_.)

Dipper: (_concerned_) Oh no, Pacifica.

(_He climbs down the rope and runs out of the clearing. He gets on a pathway in between the trees and cliff overlooking the ocean. A pirate suddenly appears before him between two trees_.)

Pirate: Got you!

(_The pirate trips on a wire and a set of sharp carved wood swings around the tree and impales the pirate_.)

Dipper: Whoa! Better watch where I'm going.

(_He gets further up the trail and catches view of the tower. It's part of a massive stone fortress on the edge of the island. He saw it on the map. He looks up at the chute on the tower_.)

Dipper: Hang on, Pacifica.

(_He walks along the path and gets to another clearing. More pirates patrol the area and he sees more traps set up there. The pirates see him and attack but he gains the upper hand by setting off the traps on some of them. When the area was clear, he pressed on and avoided any traps that were not yet set off_.)

(_He went up a hill and approached the large wall on the side of the fortress. There was no door so the only way in was to climb up the ledges on the wall_.)

Dipper: (_annoyed_) You have to be kidding me.


	5. The Fortress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 5: The Fortress**

(_Dipper takes a deep breath and begins to scale the outer walls of the fort_.)

Dipper: Eyes ahead, don't look down... Oh, God...

(_He climbs on ledges and swings on vines hanging from the wall to get further up. He reaches an open window and climbs through_.)

Dipper: (_relieved_) Ah, thank you God…

(_He walks around between rooms on the floor he entered only to find all the caged doors closed and locked. The only way out was another open window. He steps through and gets back on the wall_.)

Dipper: (_disappointed_) Oh, you can't be serious. Wasn't I just out here?

(_He continues to scale around the wall and around a corner. He climbs up some more and spots a window with metal bars_.)

Dipper: Ah, gonna have to bust through that window.

(_He gets up and grabs a vine in front of the window_.)

Dipper: All right, it'll hold me…

(_He swings and breaks through. He runs through the rooms and finds an open door. He goes through a courtyard with pillars past the door. He walks up some stairs and along the top of the wall until he gets to large archway. Past it is another courtyard with some more pirates camping in it. They spot him_.)

Pirate: There he is!

Dipper: Oh, for the love of God…

(_Dipper takes cover as they shoot at him. He returns fire with his assault rifle. He soon defeats all the pirates in the area and goes into an opening in the courtyard's wall. He finds a set of stairs and heads up. On the upper level, he sees the ruined tower with Pacifica's parachute. He runs up to it and finds the chute empty_.)

Dipper: No sign of her... that's either very good, or very bad.

(_He gets up to a window in the small tower and finds a zipline. He slides down using his pistol to hold him. He lands through the open ceiling of a small room overlooking the courtyard he was just in. In the room was a table with a radio and microphone. Across the courtyard, he saw a gate to another part of the fortress. Above the gate was a window where he could see Pacifica holding her camera_.)

Dipper: Pacifica. What the hell's she doing?

(_Pacifica moved away from the window and out of sight. He looked down at the closed gate where a guard was behind it. The guard held up a handheld radio and spoke through it to the radio in the room._)

Guard: Hello?

Dipper: Uhhh, (_sounding official in the microphone_) Open the door.

Guard: Who is this? Speak now!

Dipper: (_whispering_) Ah, crap. (_through the microphone_) Dammit! Open the door, now!

(_The guard ran back into the entrance and the gate lifted up_.)

Dipper: (_laughs_) It worked.

(_The guard came out with a few others behind him_.)

Guard #1: There he is! Up there!

Guard #2: Get him!

Dipper: Oh boy…

(_Dipper exited the room and shot down at the guards from the wall. When it was clear, he dropped down and went through the gate. Inside, was an large, deep passage where a mounted machine gun turret was up on a ledge at the end of the passage. Dipper took cover along the wall and got closer. He threw a grenade up at the gun, destroying it. He climbed up the ledge and went into the next room which was a huge interior with tall pillars and water on the floor_.)

Dipper: This place could use a good plumber.

(_He drops down into the room and suddenly more pirates come out from behind the pillars_.)

Dipper: Son of a bitch! Where'd they all come come from?

(_After another shootout, Dipper again emerged victorious. He took some more ammo from the pirates and climbed up a pillar to a higher platform. He opened the door on the platform and went through. He found a flight of stairs and went up_.)


	6. Unlocking the Past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 6: Unlocking the Past**

(_Dipper makes his way up the stairs and enters a hallway. He thinks about his companion_.)

Dipper: Geez, Pacifica, where are you?

(_He runs out of the hallway and into another clearing, spotting a round tower on the upper level_.)

Dipper: Huh, wait a minute…

(_He pulls out the map and sees a drawing of the same tower in the bottom right corner of it._)

Dipper: Now what's so important about that tower?

(_Suddenly, a couple more pirates appeared on the upper level and shot down at him_.)

Dipper: Whoa! Sonofabitch!

(_He ran to cover and then up a staircase to get closer to his attackers. He soon shot them down and then found a crank that opened a door below_.)

Dipper: Aha. What's this?

(_He dropped down and went through the door to a smaller clearing with more pillars. He found a locked door with a picture of two keys above it. He looks at the map and sees the same picture next to the tower drawing_.)

Dipper: Same symbol, but what's that got to do with the tower?

(_He decides to go to the tower first. He looks up and sees a broken platform on the wall with a rope attached to it. The rope holds up a pallet with stones on it. He climbs up the pillars to the platform and takes the rope. He swings on it to a pillar and kicks it, sending it down. He let's go of the rope and drops down, rolling out of the way as the stones fall. He climbs up the knocked-down pillar and up the ledges on the wall. He lands on a platform that starts to collapse_.)

Dipper: (_panicking_) Oh no no no no no no no NO NO!

(_He jumps off it just in time and grabs onto the side of the tower. He goes in to the upper floor and finds a skeleton with a set of keys in its hand. Dipper takes them_.)

Dipper: Excuse me. Thank you.

(_He drops down from the tower and goes back to the door. He tries each key until he opens it._)

Dipper: All right.

(_He goes through some more halls and wonders about Pacifica again_.)

Dipper: Where the hell is she?

(_He gets back outside to another large courtyard where another group of pirates are. He takes cover and fires back. Up on a window across the yard is another mounted gun. Dipper sees a door on the side and gets an idea. He quickly moves to the door and goes up some stairs. He gets to where the gun is and knocks off the guy on it. He gets on the gun and takes out the pirates in the courtyard. Then he goes down the hall and down some more stairs_.)

(_He enters a dark room where a floodlight was lit up. He found a table next to it with an old sword and helmet on it. He observes the artifacts_.)

Dipper: (_curious_) Hmm... these aren't Spanish, they're English.

(_He notices some drawings on the wall and shines the floodlight on it. It shows a large drawing of the island with words written in English_.)

Dipper: Whoa. (_reading the writing_) "Fletcher - we have gone to the great tower. I pray that you will meet us there. Francis Drake." (_amazed_) Wow... So you did make it here... but what were you plotting?

(_Dipper leaves the room and up some stairs and gets out in the open again. He then spots a large, fancy square tower across the upper level_.)

Dipper: That must be the tower.

(_Dipper runs along the wall and climbs the structures. He reaches the a window in the tower and goes in. He once again thinks about Pacifica_.)

Dipper: Where'd she go?

(_He went further up the tower and reached a balcony. An old telescope was on table and he picked it up._)

Dipper: This must've been Drake's. So what were you looking for, hm?

(_He stands on the balcony and sees a large bay with a large building on the other side. He looks through the telescope and sees the building is a big, domed harbor-like structure_.)

Dipper: Well now, that looks familiar...

(_He looks down and sees a bunch of wrecked ships sticking out of the water in front of the harbor_.)

Dipper: Huh. The ships never left.

(_He looks down some more and spots Pacifica with her camera standing on the edge of the fortress, looking at the harbor._)

Dipper: Pacifica!

(_He hears a voice below him_.)

Pirate: Hey, there she is! Watch this.

(_Dipper sees two pirates right below the balcony taking aim at Pacifica. He takes out his own gun and shoots one of them but the other sees him and shoots a grenade launcher at him_.)

Dipper: Oh crap.

(_The pirate fires and hits the balcony right next to Dipper. He is thrown back and knocked unconscious._)

Pirate: We got him.


	7. Out of the Frying Pan

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 7: Out of the Frying Pan…**

(_Dipper lies in an old prison cell still knocked out. He wakes up when he feels a pebble hit his face. He looks up and sees Pacifica looking through the window outside, smiling at him_.)

Pacifica: I know I'm not a big time treasure hunter like you, but I doubt you're gonna find El Dorado in there. How'd you get yourself in this mess?

Dipper: (_stands up and smiles_) Trying to rescue you, as a matter of fact.

Pacifica: Aw, that's so sweet. (_inspects the walls and metal bars_) Traditional sandstone and stucco... limestone mortar... huh.

Dipper: How'd you get to know so much about this?

Pacifica: My show, episode 4: Architects of the New World. Yep, it'll just take a tug to pull these bars out.

(_She leaves the window_.)

Dipper: What? No, wait... are you sure?

(_He hears voice from outside the room_.)

Voice: Get out of my way, moron! Open this damn door!

Dipper: Oh crap.

(_The door bursts open and in walks a short, chubby man with white hair sticking up. He approaches the cell_.)

Gideon: (_mockingly_) Hey, Drake.

Dipper: (_smirking_) Gideon Gleeful. I shoulda guessed.

Gideon: Yes, you should have. When I was approached by agents Powers and Trigger and offered the job of securing this island for their arrival, I did not hesitate to accept when I heard you were gonna be here! By the way, fascinating document, huh? (_holds up Dipper's map_) Seems like this "Sir Francis" was in my line of work.

Dipper: Don't flatter yourself, Gideon.

Gideon: (_chuckles_) Always ready to be enemies, eh? Well, I gotta say, you caused me some trouble at first but now I've got the advantage over you. So, tell you what, lead me to the gold, and I just may let you live.

Dipper: (_rolling his eyes_) Is that it? Is that my deal? Die now, or help you, and die later. Well, it's a tough call, but you know what? I'll take "die now."

Gideon: (_angry_) Damn you! Listen to me, you maggot! I was promised treasure on this goddamn rock! And now my men are dying. They can't even go outside and take a piss without an armed guard, and I have nothing to show for it!

(_As Gideon turns away in frustration, Dipper notices a hand put a metal hook on the window bars. Gideon calms down and faces him again_.)

Gideon: I am making you a fair offer. You help me find the treasure, and the last man alive gets the gold... (_smirking_) and the girl, of course.

Dipper: The girl? Oh, Gideon, the girl's long gone. She's probably off the island by now, going for help.

Gideon: (_chuckles_) You were never very good at poker. I will find her, trust me. How much trouble could one girl be?

(_Suddenly, there was the sound of a vehicle backing up outside and the wall is pulled down, leaving a big hole. They see Pacifica in the driver's seat of a jeep with a grapple in the front and a machine gun with a grenade launcher in the back_.)

Pacifica: Well?! Come on!

(_Gideon is shocked at what just happened. Dipper reaches out and swipes the map from his hands_.)

Dipper: Thank you.

Gideon: Hey! Goddamnit!

(_Dipper runs to the jeep and gets in the back_.)

Dipper: Nice work!

Pacifica: Thanks.

(_A pirate runs in the room with a key_.)

Gideon: (_desperate_) Open it!

Pacifica: Hang on!

(_She turns around and drives away as the cell door opens_.)

Gideon: After them!

(_They speed away from the prison and through a gateway that leads into the jungle next to the fortress as more of Gideon's men come out and start shooting at them_.)

Dipper: Do you know where you're going?

Pacifica: No!

(_As they begin to drive through the jungle, pirates chase them on trucks and three-wheel motorbikes._)

Dipper: Here they come!

(_Dipper uses the mounted gun to fight off the pursuers. He shoots the bikes with the machine gun and the trucks with the grenade launcher. Soon, the enemies try to flank them._)

Pacifica: They're coming in from the side!

(_Dipper turns the gun over and fires at them as they drive up next to him_.)

Pacifica: On the left!

(_He keeps shooting and they reach the edge of a cliff_.)

Dipper: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch the cliff!

(_They come across a dead end that was another cliff edge. Pacifica quickly hits the brakes and turns around. They almost lean over the edge._)

Dipper: Oooh, no no no no NO!

Pacifica: Oh crap!

Dipper: I said watch THE CLIFF!

(_They start driving back the way they came_.)

Pacifica: All right back there?

Dipper: Just drive!

(_A large truck comes right towards them_.)

Pacifica: Look out!

(_Dipper immediately hits it with a grenade and the truck is blasted to the side. They drive past and turn to another path. More henchmen show up and chase after them_.)

Pacifica: They're behind us!

(_Dipper fends them off until they enter a cavern and come across a rocky barrier in their path._)

Pacifica: Dipper! Shoot it out!

(_Dipper blasts the rocks apart and they speed through. They drive along another ledge._)

Dipper: W-wh-whoa CLIFF!

Pacifica: I see it!

(_They avoid the cliff and keep driving with pirates still hot on their tail. Then reach a bridge with a large gap_.)

Pacifica: (_nervous_) Uh... Dipper?

Dipper: Step on it! Punch it!

(_She speeds up and they drive off the edge and jump over the gap to the other side. The pirates stop before they get to it_.)

Pacifica: (_relieved_) We made it!

Dipper: I can't believe that worked!

(_They drive away from the bridge and continue down the road._)

Pacifica: So, who was that guy?

Dipper: Oh, just an old business associ- OH LOOK OUT!

(_They head right for ledge at the end of the road that overlooked a variety of buildings and a river below._)

Pacifica: Oh no! Hold on!

(_She turns the jeep around and tries to drive away but the back wheels get stuck on the road and Dipper nearly falls off._)

Pacifica: Okay... Here, grab my hand.

(_Dipper grabs her hand and she pulls back up. She slides over and he gets in the driver's seat_.)

Dipper: Alright. You okay?

Pacifica: Yeah, I'm fine. (_sees a small wound on his arm_) Oh, but, you're bleeding.

Dipper: (_shrugs_) Eh, goes with the territory. Let's get the hell outta here. (_tries to drive off but the back wheels are stuck_) C'mon!

(_He struggles to get it moving as two large trucks pull up. Gideon and a few men get out and approach them_.)

Gideon: (_laughing menacingly_) Going somewhere?

Dipper: (_smiling nervously_) Hey, Gideon!

Gideon: Did you really think you could escape from moi?

Dipper: Oh, no. Just giving the young lady the ten dollar tour.

Gideon: (_irritated_) Shut it! I bet you're working for them, too.

Dipper: What?

Gideon: You thought you could set me up and keep everything for yourselves, hm?

(_He pulls out a shotgun and fires at the jeep, shattering the windshield. Dipper and Pacifica duck down_.)

Pacifica: Damn it! This guy's crazy!

Dipper: Gideon, just take it easy buddy!

Gideon: (_laughs_) Well, you're out of luck now, and out of road. Now, give me that map.

Dipper: (_whispers to Pacifica_) Hold on. (_to Gideon_) Alright, you got me, fair and square.

Gideon: Hey, don't move!

Dipper: (_reaching down_) Relax, Gideon, just getting the map, like you asked. (_whispers to Pacifica_) I said, hold on.

Pacifica: (_whispering_) I am.

Gideon: (_impatiently_) Well, hand it over.

Dipper: (_mockingly_) Well now, you told me not to move. Looks like you're gonna have to come get it.

Gideon Oh, for crying out -

(_Dipper suddenly put the jeep in reverse and slammed on the gas_.)

Pacifica: (_startled_) Dipper!

Gideon: (_stepping back_) Agh

(_Dipper and Pacifica were sent off the ledge and into the water below_.)


	8. The Drowned City

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 8: The Drowned City**

(_Dipper and Pacifica emerge from the water as the jeep sinks. They quickly swim to shore as Gideon and his goons shoot down at them._)

Dipper: Go! Go!

Pacifica: Ugh! These guys never quit!

(_They get out of the water and run through some buildings. They go through a doorway and get to a riverbank with a jet ski in the water.. They realize they lost their enemies stop to catch their breath_.)

Dipper: This was a big mistake.

Pacifica: (_chuckles_) No kidding. You know, I should've turned before the bridge.

Dipper: That's very funny.

Pacifica: Oh, come here a minute. (_pulls out her camera_) I wanna show you something.

Dipper: That thing still works?

Pacifica: Uh-huh. Check this out. (_shows him footage of the domed harbor building_) Okay, see this building in the harbor? That's where all of the boats coming into the colony would've unloaded their cargo. So, if the El Dorado treasure came to this island, it would've had to have come through here.

Dipper: (_sees something_) Wait a minute. What was that?

Pacifica: What?

Dipper: Rewind it.

Elena Fisher: (_rewinds footage_) Yeah...?

Nathan Drake: Wait, stop.

Elena Fisher: (_pauses recording_) Uh-huh.

Nathan Drake: Right there. (_points to a small motorboat at the building on the screen_.) That's our ticket out of here. Come on!

Pacifica: (_confused_) Our ticket out of here? Are you giving up?

Dipper: Maybe you hadn't noticed, but we're kind of outnumbered.

Pacifica: (_pfft_) We're doing fine so far…

Dipper: (_serious_) Pacifica, I don't need your bullet-riddled corpse on my conscience. Let's go.

Pacifica: (_annoyed_) Oh, please. You quit if you want to, but don't use me as an excuse.

Dipper: (_scoffs_) Fine. It's me, okay? I am quitting! Are you coming or not?!

Pacifica: So that's it? You're just going to forget about the treasure and forget about Drake?

Dipper: (_sighs_) Goddamnit, this is not worth dying over.

Pacifica: Okay. Okay. Listen, either way we have to head back to the harbor. (smiles) Don't worry about it. We can argue about it later. It'll be great.

(_She puts her camera away and walks towards the jet ski_.)

Dipper: Wait… This time, I drive.

Pacifica: Okay.

(_Dipper gets on the jet ski and starts it up. Pacifica sits behind him and wraps her arms around him. They begin driving the through the water and in between buildings_.)

Pacifica: What happened to this place?

Dipper: Whole city's completely flooded.

(_They turn a corner and are spotted by a couple pirates on the balconies of some buildings_.)

Dipper: Looks like we've got company! You're gonna to have to cover us!

(_They take out their guns and return fire. Dipper shoots with one hand and drives with the other. Pacifica holds onto him while shooting as well. They get rid of the pirates and carry on. They come across a ramp in between some walls_.)

Dipper: Hang on!

(_They drive over the ramp, into the interior of the harbor. They knew the boat is on the other side_.)

Pacifica: There it is!

Dipper: Yeah, now we just gotta find a way in.

Pacifica: I don't get it. How does a colony just drop out of history?

Dipper: I don't know. That's a good question.

Pacifica: You know, I read a story once about a cursed Inca treasure... You don't supposed that -

Dipper: Please don't tell me you believe in that stuff.

Pacifica: I'm just saying... something bad happened here. A whole colony doesn't up and vanish. How do you explain it?

Dipper: I hope I don't have to.

(_The two reach a dock and Dipper gets out. Pacifica sees a zipline connecting from a nearby tower to the roof of smaller building by the harbor_.)

Pacifica: Looks like that cable would get us up there.

Dipper: Let's go check it out.

Pacifica: I'll stay here and keep an eye on our ride. See if you can figure a way to get us to that tower.

(_Pacifica rides off as Dipper starts to make his way to the tower_.)


	9. To the Tower

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 9: To the Tower**

(_Dipper crosses a bridge and goes through some ruined buildings. He goes up some stairs and onto a balcony with a crank connected to a chain. He pulls it and opens a gate in a nearby archway. Pacifica pulls up in the jet ski below him._)

Pacifica: Down here!

(_Dipper drops down into the jet ski and takes control. They ride through the archway and encounter more enemies on the buildings_.)

Dipper: Take 'em out, Pacifica!

(_They keep riding through the streets of water shooting down any hostile s they see. They eventually approach another gate held up by two large counterweights. They shoot the chains that hold the up and the weights go down in the water. The gate opens and they head in. They get to a riverbank and Dipper gets off._)

Pacifica: You've got to get to that tower! I'll meet you back at the customs house.

(_She drives away and Dipper heads off. He walks through a doorway and into a courtyard in front of the tower where more pirates were. He takes cover behind a wall and another shootout commences. Dipper proves to be the better fighter and gets them all_.)

(_He enters the tower and climbs up a chain to the other level. He then finds another chain to the next level_.)

Dipper: Another one…

(_He climbs up it and keeps going to the top using a staircase that's still intact. He reaches the roof of the tower and takes the zipline down using his pistol again. Pacifica sees him go down from the dock they were at. Dipper gets inside the building from the roof and hears a knock at the door._)

Pacifica: (_shouting from outside_) Hey, Dipper, let me in!

(_Dipper shoots the lock off the door._)

Dipper: It's open.

(_Pacifica enters the building_.)

Dipper: Alright, let's find a way to the harbor and hope the boat's still there.

* * *

**Yes, some of these chapters are short, but I'm dividing them like the game does. There will be longer ones.**


	10. The Customs House

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 10: The Customs House**

(_Dipper and Pacifica walk through the building and enter a room full of ship manifests. Pacifica takes out her camera and starts recording_.)

Dipper: Wow... these must be all the old ship manifests. (_picks up a book and opens it_) Still seem to be in pretty good shape. (_puts it on a table and flips through it_) Hey, check this out. This looks right. The Esperanza. Sailed from Callao, Peru. Carrying 800 bars of gold, 1200 silver. Emeralds, golden masks, ornaments…

Pacifica: Whoa, reading 16th-century Spanish. Not just a grave robber after all, huh?

Dipper: (_still reading_) Right here. Gold statue, weight: 20 arrobas. That's over five hundred pounds. That's gotta be it.

(_He turns the page to the one showing a drawing of El Dorado. The status is flat on the bottom and somewhat trapezoid shaped on top. It has several unique patterns along its exterior and the face of some kind of demon on the top front._)

Dipper: Wow... there you are…

Pacifica: That thing kinda gives me the creeps.

(_Dipper keeps turning pages only to find them all blank._)

Dipper: Huh. That's the last entry… Weird…

(_Dipper begins touching an old silver ring on a string around his neck. Pacifica notices it and remembers that he's been wearing it since she first met him. She decides to ask him about it._)

Elena Fisher: (_smirks_) That someone special?

Dipper: What? Oh, yeah. I guess you could say that.

Pacifica: Huh. I had you pegged as more of a "woman-in-every-port" kinda guy.

Dipper: (_laughs_) Don't I wish. No, this was ah... this was Francis Drake's ring. I, y'know, kind of inherited it.

(Pacifica holds the ring and observes it closely. She sees writing along it.)

Pacifica: "Sic Parvis Magna"?

Dipper: "Greatness from small beginnings". It was his motto. Check out the inscription date.

Pacifica: 29th of January, 1596.

Dipper: One day after he supposedly died.

Pacifica: Wait, what are these numbers right here?

Dipper: Coordinates. Right off the coast of Panama.

Pacifica: Oh, so that's how you found the coffin.

Dipper: (_smiles_) Yeah, that's right. See, Drake left this as a clue to pinpoint the exact burial sight.

Pacifica: (_smiles back_) For someone clever enough to figure it out.

Dipper: (_takes the ring back_) Yeah, nice try. But we're still going for that boat. (_rips the El Dorado page out and holds it up to the camera_) I'm afraid this is as close as we're getting to El Dorado.

(_They go up a flight of stairs in the room and get to a very large room with a taller staircase. They go up it and onto a balcony overlooking the port. The fortress from earlier is seen on the other side. Pacifica looks down at the docks below but sees nothing_.)

Pacifica: (_frowning_) Uh, oh. I don't see any boat, Dipper. Looks like we've missed our chance.

(_Dipper looks down and across the building and spots the boat_.)

Dipper: No, there it is, on the other side of the harbor. C'mon.

Pacifica: Hey, you know what? Why don't I just wait here, and you can, uh, swing around and come back and pick me up.

Dipper: (_chuckles_) Okay, what are you up to?

Pacifica: Nothing. I just wanna, y'know, stay here and get some more footage. I'll be safe.

Dipper: Alright, fine. But promise me you'll stay put.

(_Pacifica nods and holds her hand up, smiling._)

Dipper: (_holds his hand up too_) Whatever that means.

(_Dipper leaves the balcony by jumping onto the next one over. He keeps doing so until he reaches a door to go back inside. He enters another large room, this one has a hole in the ceiling. He suddenly hears the sound of a helicopter and looks up to see one flying over_.)

Dipper: (_suspicious_) Who's this now? Wait that's no one of Gideon's…


	11. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 11: Trapped**

(_Dipper wonders who could be in the helicopter. Then he remembered what Gideon said about how agents Powers and Trigger hired him to secure the island for their arrival. He realizes it must be them so he decides to hurry and get to the boat so he and Pacifica can leave before the place is swarmed by more bad guys_.)

(_He gets into the large room with knocked down pillars. Several more pirates occupy the room so he sneakily moves past them from behind the pillars. He gets closer to a staircase that leads to a balcony. A machine gun turret is placed on the balcony. When he reaches the stairs the pirates spot him and open fire. He rushes up the stairs and shoots the guy on the gun before mounting it himself. He returns fire to the others in the room until they're all down. Then he gets the door open_.)

(_He descends down another stairwell and arrives at the dock with the boat. He hides behind the wall and watches some more of Gideon's men load stuff on the boat_.)

Goon: Get this all on the boat now!

(_He prepares to ambush them and take the boat until Pacifica suddenly sneaks up from behind him._)

Pacifica: (_whispering_) Hey.

Dipper: (_confused_) How did you get here?

Pacifica: Never mind that. (_holds up her camera_) You really need to see this.

Dipper: Now is really not the best time.

(_He begins to stand up and attack the pirates but Pacifica pulls him back down_.)

Pacifica: No, Dipper…

Dipper: (_irritated_) What are you doing?!

Pacifica: You really need to watch this. Please.

Dipper: (_takes the camera_) What?

(_Pacifica rewinds the footage and plays. It shows the helicopter landing across the port. It zooms in and shows several men getting out on the shore_.)

Pacifica: Wait… And…

(_Two of the men are Powers and Trigger. Another man gets off and is revealed to be Stan. The video pauses as Pacifica points to him_.)

Pacifica: …Hello! He's alive… and seems perfectly fine like he wasn't even shot.

Dipper: (_bewildered_) Huh.

Pacifica: I don't know, Dipper... I mean, you seemed really chummy with this guy but, how much do you trust him? You did say he gave away your location to those agents and it's not exactly like they're holding him at gunpoint.

Dipper: I know, it seems really weird.

(_The pirates get on the boat and it sails off. The two come out from behind the wall_.)

Dipper: But no. Stan's a lot of things, but he's not a backstabber.

(_He takes out the map_.)

Dipper: Which way were they headed?

Pacifica: Uh... Northish. Yeah, towards the mountains.

Dipper: Okay, it's gotta be the monastery just up the river. Let's go.

Pacifica: What if it turns out he's working with them for some reason?

Nathan Drake: (_firmly_) We either rescue him or we beat the crap out of him. Hell, I might just beat the crap out of him anyway.

(_They go up a nearby stairwell and into a part of the harbor where the walls and floor look like they completely collapsed. A narrow rope bridge goes over the deep gorge. They start to slowly cross it. Pacifica is still recording_.)

Pacifica: How does something like this happen?

Dipper: (_points to the wall_) See those scorch marks? Somebody packed this place with enough gunpowder to blow it wide open.

(_The bridge begins to creak as they get halfway across_.)

Nathan Drake: Whoa, watch your step. Some of these boards are really falling apart -

(_Suddenly, the part Pacifica's standing on breaks and she falls through screaming. Dipper immediately jumps back and grabs her arm. She hangs there holding on Dipper's hand and clutching her camera with the other._)

Dipper: Pacifica, I can't hold on! Give me your other hand! You've got to let it go!

Pacifica: (_dropping her camera_) Damn it!

(_She grabs onto Dipper with both hands and he pulls her up. She sees her camera fall into the water and disappear._)

Pacifica: (_upset_) Oh, shit.

Dipper: (_comfortingly_) It's okay. It'll be okay. C'mon.

(_They get off the bridge and find a side door to the harbor. They go out and into a tunnel next to the building. They come out and find another dock with another jet ski. A couple of guards patrol the dock. The duo quickly take out the guards and approach the jet ski_.)

Dipper: Okay, this river oughta take us right up to the monastery.


	12. Heading Upriver

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 12: Heading Upriver**

(_They get on the jet ski and begin riding against the current. Dipper finds it harder to drive than before. They go past some small rapids and see some red and yellow barrels floating downstream_.)

Dipper: We gotta shoot these barrels or they'll sink us!

(_They take out their guns and shoot the barrels, making them explode. They continue up the river as the riptide gets rougher and Dipper struggles more to fight against it. They get to an point where the river is wider and the rapids die down but there are some more pirates on the land who see and shoot at them_.)

Pacifica: Are you kidding me!?

Dipper: I got 'em! You get the barrels!

(_Dipper shoots at the pirates while Pacifica gets rid of the barrels in their way. When the area is clear, they keep going up and reach a part of the river where a bridge goes across it between two ledges. A truck with fuel barrels in the back is in the bridge and the pirates are dumping them into the river._)

Dipper: Pacifica, hit the barrels!

(_She does so which causes the truck to explode and the pirates to be blown away. They go under the bridge into a cavern where the water gets much less rough. They finally come to small bay where the river is still and a dock is on the side. Dipper stops the jet ski at the dock and gets off. He helps Pacifica off and they head into the jungle_.)

Pacifica: (_relieved_) Glad that's over with.

Dipper: Yeah. Alright, let's up to the monastery and see what's going on.


	13. Sanctuary?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 13: Sanctuary?**

(_Dipper and Pacifica move through a doorway at the dock and through a path into the jungle towards the monastery. They get to a stone staircase in between the trees and Pacifica runs up it. Dipper tries to keep up_.)

Dipper: Would you slow down? One of Gideon's goons could be up ahead.

(_They get to the top of the stairs and go further into the trees_.)

Pacifica: Come on, we left those clowns in the dust ages ag- OH MY GOD!

(_She stops dead in her tracks and is stunned as she comes face to face with a dead pirate impaled on a spike trap like the ones Dipper was earlier. Dipper was surprised too and he observed the trap closely_.)

Pacifica: That's disgusting! Oh, I wish I had my camera. So... what? The Spanish booby-trapped the island to protect their gold?

Dipper: (_suspicious_) This wasn't made by the Spanish. Take a closer look at the spikes.

(_Pacifica looks closer and sees the spikes are made of red and silver metal shards_.)

Pacifica: (_perplexed_) You have got to be kidding me.

Dipper: This is from our plane.

Pacifica: Wait, that doesn't make any sense, though. Why would anyone set traps like this when their own men are crawling all over the island?

(_Dipper spots some weird human-like footprints on the ground_.)

Dipper: They wouldn't. Something's been here since the trap was sprung.

Pacifica: Something or someone? Wait, do you think that -

Dipper: (_whispering_) Shh! Do you hear that?

Pacifica: (_whispering_) Hear what?

Dipper: Nothing... absolutely nothing. (_pulls out his gun_) We're being watched.

Pacifica: (_frightened_) Watched?

Dipper: Yeah, you know what, it's probably nothing. Um... Let's just get out of here before we run into whatever's been chewing on this guy.

Pacifica: Okay…

(_The two press on down the path and come to a clearing with stone pillars. A pair of mercenaries patrol the area. They're not Gideon's henchmen but the agents'. They spot Dipper and Pacifica and aim their guns at them with lasers_.)

Dipper: Keep your head down! These guys have laser sights!

(_Dipper and Pacifica take cover behind the pillars and take down the mercenaries_.)

Dipper: Powers and Trigger can't be too far off if they left their attack dogs at the gate.

(_They leave the clearing and take a path up a hill. They stop at the top where two pillars are mounted on the sides. An entrance to the monastery is across another clearing. They hide behind the pillars as two more mercenaries enter the area. They eavesdrop on them as one talks through a radio._)

Mercenary #1: Go ahead.

Trigger: (_through the radio_) Secure the perimeter. Don't let Drake and Northwest get to Pines.

Mercenary #1: Yes sir. (_to the other_) They've got the old man working in the library on the east side of the complex. I don't even know

Mercenary #2: Why did they even bring him along? That sonofabitch can't be trusted!

(_Dipper and Pacifica quickly ambush and take out the mercenaries. They go through the entrance and enter a courtyard with a fountain and surrounded by two-story buildings_.)

Pacifica: (_nervous_) Dipper, I've got a bad feeling about this place.

Dipper: Yeah, me too. Let's just find Stan and get the hell out of here.

(_The two then encounter more thugs who break their way in_.)

Mercenary: Now!

(_Another shootout happens and the duo move along the side of the courtyard with their heads down. They manage to get all the enemies as they move between cover. Dipper climbs up a pillar and gets on the second floor. He drops down into an opening behind a building and opens the door for Pacifica_.)

Pacifica: Nice job!

(_They get to a gate and Dipper tries turn the hoist to lift it but it falls down_.)

Pacifica: Here, I'll hold that while you brace the gate open.

(_She turns the hoist as Dipper gets underneath the door._)

Pacifica: You ready?

Dipper: Okay, let it go... gently.

(_Pacifica releases the lever and Dipper catches the door._)

Dipper: (_grunts_) Ahhhh, I said gently…

(_Pacifica heads through and Dipper rolls underneath as the gate closes. They enter a bigger courtyard with a fountain and even bigger and taller buildings alongside it. They realize they've entered the center of the monastery and look around. They see a big church on one side and a big library-like building on the other_.)

Pacifica: That must be the library over there.

Dipper: But we're not gonna waltz right in the front door. Let's find another way in, scope things out.

(_They go to the side of the building and up some stairs. They find an opening in the wall and go in. They overhear men talking inside and get down. They look down on the lower floor and see Stan at a table going through old books with a few mercenaries guarding him._)

Stan: (_cheerfully_) She worked in this little bar in the Philippines... Oh man, she had a smile that'd melt your heart. But oh, I swear to God, she'd just as soon kill you as kiss you if she caught you steppin' out. Just a wee bit of a thing. She couldn't of been more than four-eleven. They called here a "spinner" because she -

Mercenary #1: (_annoyed_) Will you shut up, old man? You told us that one a dozen times already.

Stan: Oh yeah, right. 'Course I did. Memory's not what it used to be.

Mercenary #2: What the hell's taking you so long anyway?

Stan: Well, maybe you hadn't noticed, but most of these books are half-rotten, and written in Spanish.

Mercenary #1: Yeah well, hurry it up. The boss is waiting on you.

(_The second mercenary spots Dipper and Pacifica_.)

Mercenary #2: Hey! Up there!

Dipper: Ah, crap!

(_The two engage in a fire fight with the mercenaries. Stan takes cover behind the table._)

Dipper: Stan, just stay down!

(_They move around on the upper floor shooting down at their enemies. When the area is clear, they get down and approach Stan ready to question him_.)

Stan: (_relieved_) Ah, man. It's about time you showed up.

Dipper: (_suspicious_) Well, you're looking awfully good for a corpse.

Stan: So, you brought the girl after all, huh?

Pacifica: (_slightly offended_) "The girl"?

Dipper: Hey, if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be getting rescued right now.

Pacifica: If this is a rescue.

Stan: (_confused_) What the hell does that mean?

Dipper: Listen, Stan, I'm not saying you're not the kind of guy who'd double cross their friends, but you gotta admit, this all looks a little shady. I mean first with you tipping those guys off…

Pacifica: And then miraculously showing up alive.

Stan: (_irritated_) Now wait a goddamn minute. Powers had a contract out on me. I needed to buy some time and assure them I'd pay his debts. Alright, stupid mistake. I didn't realize they'd try and track us.

Dipper: Stan, we would have been headed home with the treasure by now if you had just for once kept your mouth shut.

Stan: And you might've thought of checking for a pulse before running off and leaving me for dead. But look, none of that matters now.

Pacifica: Alright, so if you're not with them, how is it you're standing here breathing and all, huh?

Stan: (_chuckles_) That you're are not gonna believe.

(_He holds up Francis Drake's diary with a bullet hole in it. Dipper remembers how he gave it to him just before they were captured in the Amazon_.)

Dipper: (_amazed_) No way... Ol' Francis took a bullet for you!?

Stan: Yeah.

Dipper: I thought this kinda thing only happened in the movies.

Stan: Yeah, well, it still hurt like a sonofabitch, I'll tell you that. Anyway, once they realized I wasn't dead, I convinced Powers and Trigger that they'd never find the treasure without me. So I've been trying to mislead them ever since, waiting for you to show up.

Pacifica: Well, where are they now?

Stan: Well, they're chasing a little red herring I sent 'em on, on the other side of the monastery, to get rid of 'em. I knew they could never stop you. Especially since they hired that little weasel Gideon, of all people, to take you down before they got here.

Dipper: Well, Stan, I guess you haven't let us down here.

(_Stan opens the diary to a page with a drawing of a heart with two keys sticking out of it._)

Stan: Look, Drake had it all figured out. See, that's the symbol the Spanish used to mark their secret vaults. The treasure is hidden right here in this monastery. Find the symbol…

Dipper and Stan: ... and we find the vault.

Stan: We have everything we need right here. All the clues to take us right to the treasure. We can do this, kid.

(_Pacifica steps in between them, wrapping her arms around them_.)

Pacifica: (_smirking_) Alright, you boys aren't gonna get all chummy and leave the girl behind again, are you?

Dipper: Don't even think about it, Stan. She's got a mean right hook.

Stan: I'll keep that in mind.

(_Dipper picks up the diary and begins to figure out how to find the vault_.)

Stan: There's more to this room than meets the eye, I'm sure of it.

(_Dipper notices the four statues in the middle of the room around a big picture of a compass on the floor._)

Dipper: (_curious_) Hm... something about these statues…

(_He finds a page in the diary with the same statues. There's a human, a lion, a horse and a bird, all with angel wings. They're labeled on a compass drawing. Dipper gets up on one of the statue platforms and turns the base of it, seeing that they move._)

Dipper: Okay, I think I know what we need to do here.

Stan: Alright, just make it quick. We don't have much time 'till they realize something's wrong.

(_Dipper turns all the statues in the direction they're supposed to face by using the compass on the floor and solves the puzzle. A part of the wall opens up._)

Dipper: Bingo!

Pacifica: Whoa…

(_The three of them head over to the secret entrance and down some stairs. They enter a smaller room with more bookcases_.)

Stan: Oh, another library?

Pacifica: Huh. What now?

(_Dipper spots two statues of torches on the wall._)

Dipper: Y'know, this looks familiar.

(_He opens the diary to a page with a picture of a torch hanging upside down_.)

Dipper: (_reading_) "The inverted torch leads to the land of the dead."

(_He goes up to the torch statues and turns both of them downward. The wall in between them moves down revealing another hidden passage. They look into it and see stairs that go down into the ground_.)

Dipper: Well, this looks promising. Here, let me see that.

(_Stan hands Dipper a flashlight and he shines it into the passage_.)

Dipper: Okay, you two sit tight. I'm gonna check things out.

Pacifica: Whoa, whoa, wait. No, you're not going out there alone.

Stan: Yeah, Powers' men are swarming all over this place.

Dipper: Yeah, and one person will make a lot less noise than three. C'mon, I'll be fine. And you guys will be safe here. They don't even know about this room.

Stan: Okay, take this with you. (_gives him a handheld radio_) Leave it on channel 13, they don't use that one. And keep us posted.

Dipper: Alright, you got it. Close this thing back up.

Stan: Yeah.

Pacifica: (_concerned_) Dipper, be careful.

Nathan Drake: (_smiling_) C'mon, I always am.

(_He turns around and hits his head on the top of the entrance._)

Nathan Drake: Ow! I did not see that.

(_Pacifica rolls her eyes as he goes in and the entrance closes behind him._)


	14. Going Underground

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 14: Going Underground**

Dipper: Okay. Land of the dead. Here we go.

(_He descends down the stairs and gets to a crypt with old stone coffins. He moves through it and finds a small ravine which he crosses. He gets to a room with pillars holding up the ceiling and a flight of stairs behind a small gate. He opens the gate and goes up the stairs coming out of hatch in the floor of a church. He knows it must be the church he saw outside in the monastery. He takes cover behind the pews as more mercenaries patrol the interior. Soon, they spot him and they have it out. After putting them down, Dipper heads to the front of the altar and sees two large silver bells on either side_.)

Dipper: Wait, there's something about this…

(_He opens the diary to a page displaying two bells_.)

Dipper: (_reading_) "Two bells resound in perfect harmony."

(_He knows they need to ring at the same time so he aims his gun at one and hits it causing it to ring. He immediately does the same to he other and a door opens up at the end of the altar_.)

Dipper: Yeah, alright!

(_Dipper then enters the door and finds a ladder. He begins to climb down into the underground caverns_.)

Dipper: (_imitating Stan_) "We got all the clues, right here. We can do this, kid." How the hell does he think he's gonna get that statue outta here, anyway?

(_After climbing down the ladder, he navigates through another crypt and encounters a few more mercenaries_.)

Dipper: (_annoyed_) Oh jeez, these guys are everywhere.

(_He gets up close and personal and engages in hand-to-hand combat with them. He is much quicker than them and knocks them all down. He exits the catacombs and enters a large cavern. He scales some stone platforms to get higher up and eventually comes to an area with a vent in the ceiling_.)

(_He hears voices through the vent and listens closely. He recognizes them as Powers, Trigger and Gideon. He eavesdrops on the conversation in the room above him. Powers sits in a chair smoking a cigarette while Trigger goes over some documents on a table next to him. Gideon stands in front of them near the entrance_.)

Powers: (_impatiently_) This is completely unacceptable.

Gideon: (_frustrated_) Well, what do you expect from me, Powers? My men are getting massacred!

Powers: I find it hard to believe that one man and one woman could wipe out your entire crew.

Gideon: Ugh! It's not just Drake and Northwest, goddammit! I'm telling you, this island is cursed!

Powers: Enough! Just take your sorry mob and go.

Gideon: Wait, you can't cut me loose. You owe me a share of the gold!

Powers: Your share, Gideon, was contingent upon you doing what I required. You assured me that Drake was captured, and the island secure.

Gideon: Oh, this is bullshit, Powers, and you know it! You're doing no better than me! You brought that old fool Stanley Pines to help you but he's only slowing you down!

(_Trigger points a pistol at him_.)

Trigger: (_threateningly_) Don't tell us how to do our job.

Powers: We're done here, Mr. Gleeful.

(_Powers drops his cigarette down the vent and it hits Dipper's head. He wipes it off in disgust. __Gideon says nothing more and angrily walks out mumbling insults under his breath_.)

Powers: Remind me again why you employed that superstitious idiot?

Trigger: You wanted someone cheap.

Powers: Well, you get what you pay for, I suppose. And what about you, Trigger? Are you worth what I'm paying you?

Trigger: The vault's here. I'm sure of it. If Pines can be trusted…

Powers: (_frustrated_) Which he can't! You must admit that's the one thing Gideon was right about.

Trigger: Look, he doesn't have a choice. He knows we'll kill him if he's lying.

Powers: Don't be stupid. He knows we'll kill him once we find the treasure. He has no incentive to tell the truth. Really, Trigger, sometimes I think you left your brains back in that slum where I found you.

Trigger: I just need a little more time.

Powers: You might be the expert on El Dorado here, but chasing this treasure of yours is proving to be more trouble than it's probably worth.

Trigger: I assure you, El Dorado is worth more than you can possibly imagine.

Powers: It had better be…

(_Dipper hears what they said and left the area. He figured that they didn't trust Stan which wasn't a problem for him as Stan had already outsmarted them. And he figured that Gideon won't be a part in this anymore but he wondered what he meant when he said the island was cursed. He continues through the cavern and comes to another small gate. He opens it up and steps through_.)


	15. On the Trail of the Treasure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 15: On the Trail of the Treasure**

(_Dipper came out in an opening between buildings. He climbs up over a wall and finds himself on the upper level of the buildings surrounding the courtyard that he and Pacifica were in earlier. He then get a call from Stan_.)

Stan: (_through the radio_) Dipper, you read me?

Dipper: Yeah. Stan, I'm just going in circles, here.

Stan: Well, Pacifica and I been reading some of the books down here and it looks like there's some kind of secret gallery at the top of the church. Can you get there?

Dipper: Think so. Yeah.

Stan: All right, give us a call if you find anything.

(_Dipper walked along the buildings and spotted the side of the church above. He went over to it and scaled the ledges on the side. He climbed through an open window and dropped in on the rafters near the ceiling. He saw the altar down below across from him. Above the altar was a big stained glass window with an image of a red heart and two gold keys._)

Dipper: That's gotta be it.

(_He opens the journal to the page with the same symbol_.)

Dipper: Aha…

(_He then jumps between rafters and large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling to get over to the window. He sees two large key statues on the wall on either side of the window. They looked like they could slide down a little. He goes over to one from the rafters and pulls it down. It locked in place like a mechanism. He went over to the other and did the same. The window lowered down and Dipper stepped through. He came into a corridor with more stained glass windows and one of them was the same as the first_.)

Dipper: (_smiles_) Well, hello there.

(_He pushes the window open and looks out. He sees a small mausoleum under the side of the mountain with a graveyard in front of it. The heart and key symbol is above the door of the mausoleum. He sees Powers and Trigger through the open door of the building and several of their men patrolling the graveyard. He realizes it was the place he heard them in earlier_.)

Dipper: (_sighs_) You gotta be kidding… (_takes out his radio_) Hey, Stan.

Stan: (_through the radio_) I'm here.

Dipper: Remember Powers and Trigger, and that "red herring" you sent them on, to get them out of the way?

Stan: (_through the radio_) Yeah?

Dipper: Well, they're sitting right on top of the treasure vault.

Stan: (_through the radio, disappointed_) Oh, of all the goddamn luck…

Dipper: Look, I'm gonna need a diversion to get them out of there.

Stan: (_through the radio_) You got it, kid. One diversion, coming right up.

Dipper: And Stan, once they're gone, meet me in the mausoleum. But come through the catacombs - it's safer that way.

Stan: (_through the radio_) Gotcha.

Dipper: (_puts the radio away_) Now I've just gotta get past all these goons without getting noticed.

(_He drops down from the church window and hides behind some trees by the graveyard he gets closer and sees Powers and Trigger running out of the building_.)

Trigger: Pines has escaped! Spread out, find him!

(_Most of the men leave the area leaving only a few behind to guard it. Dipper moves between trees and large pillars and takes them out through sneak attacks. When the area is clear, he head inside the mausoleum and Stan and Pacifica soon show up as well_.)

Dipper: Hey.

Pacifica: Hey.

Stan: I knew you could do it, kid! So what's next?

Dipper: I don't know, I'm figuring it out as I go. This is definitely the right place, though.

Stan: (_chuckles_) Oh man, Powers and Trigger really tore this place up.

(_Dipper looks around and finds round stone plates on the wall with su,bowls on them_.)

Dipper: Wait a second, it's something to do with these symbols.

(_He opens the diary to a page with the same symbols drawn on it. They're shown in certain positions. He turns the plates on the wall to the way the symbols are drawn and a part of the wall a few feet above the ground opens up_.)

Dipper: Looks like we're in business.

(_He dusts of the bones in the opening and tosses a skull to Stan_.)

Dipper: (_jokingly_) Heads up!

(_Stan catches it and tosses it aside. Dipper and Pacifica climb through_.)

Stan: Whaddya make of it?

Dipper: I dunno, could be a dead end.

Pacifica: Wait, it looks like their might be a passage this way -

(_Suddenly, there was a strange sound of something moving in the wall_.)

Pacifica: Uh-oh.

Dipper: Oh shit.

Stan: What the hell's that?

Dipper: Stan, get outta there!

Stan: Huh?

Dipper: It's a trap!

(_He pushes Stan out of the entrance just as it quickly shuts_.)

Dipper: (_takes out the radio_) Stan, are you okay!?

Stan: (_through the radio_) Yeah, yeah, fine. Still in one piece. You knocked me on my ass, though.

Dipper: Yeah well, you better get back to the library. We're gonna have to find another way outta here.


	16. The Treasure Vault

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 16: The Treasure Vault**

Dipper: Well, there's no way but forward.

Pacifica: Yeah.

(_The two head down the passage and come to a massive opening underground with multiple walkways on higher levels held up by stone pillars._)

Pacifica: What is this place?

Dipper: (_annoyed_) A really elaborate way to hide the damn treasure.

Pacifica: Which way do we go?

(_Dipper looks around the vault and spots a bronze tile on the ground with a Roman numeral on it._)

Dipper: Huh. Wait a second…

(_He opens the map and finds the numerals for two, five and seven in the top right corner._)

Dipper: There are Roman numerals on the corner of Drake's map. This has got to mean something…

Pacifica: I'll stay here and keep a lookout while you figure out how we're going to get across.

(_Dipper heads down the path, following the correct Roman numerals. Any others led to dead ends. He walks up a path onto an upper level and spots movement up above in the distance_.)

Dipper: What was that?

(_He shrugs it off and continues upward. He soon finds a wheel mechanism next to a water system up ahead_.)

Dipper: This has gotta be good for something.

(_He turns a crank and activates the mechanism. The big wooden wheel connected to the crank moves slightly to the falling water and starts turning from it_.)

Dipper: Something's happening!

Pacifica: (_calling out_) Dipper, did you do that? Things just started moving down here!

(_Dipper keeps moving across the pathways and sees wooden cranes moving around. He gets to pathway that crosses the area and walk along it. He takes out his radio._)

Dipper: Stan, you read me? (_static noise is heard_) Damn, nothing.

(_He continues to cross the walkways and stops on a wooden ledge to see Pacifica below on the ground level_.)

Dipper: Hey! I made it!

Pacifica: (_worried_) Hey, be careful! That thing doesn't look very safe - Dipper!

(_The ledge starts to break and Dipper stumbles. He stumbles a little and grabs onto lower ledge to stop himself from falling_.)

Dipper: It's all right! (_chuckles_) I'm okay!

(_He keeps moving then gets to a wooden elevator-like lift and steps onto it. It quickly drops to the lower level._)

Dipper: Whoa... Okay…

(_The windows leading to the other side of the wall open up. Pacifica walks up to him_.)

Pacifica: See if you can find a way to get this gate open. I'll wait here.

(_Dipper climbs through the window. He drops down on the other side and catches a glimpse of a figure in the distance on an upper level_.)

Dipper: (_bewildered_) What the hell?

(_He still shrugs it off and finds a chain going up. He climbs up it and and gets in another lift. He wonders what he should do until the lift drops like the last one_.)

Dipper: Waaahhh!

(_When it lands, he gets off and the gate opens up. Pacifica steps through_.)

Pacifica: Thanks, Dipper!

(_They head up another pathway and try to figure out which way to go. Suddenly, an explosion occurs from the wall on a higher pathway. The smoke clears and Gideon and several pirates enter the vault. They spot Dipper and Pacifica down below_.)

Gideon: (_mockingly_) Hey, maggots! Like I said, last man alive gets the gold! And you lose! (_laughs and turns to his men_) Kill them both!

(_Gideon's men start shooting down at Dipper and Pacifica who take cover behind the pillars_.)

Dipper: (_irritated_) This just keeps getting better and better.

Pacifica: (_sighs_) Shoulda known we'd see him again.

(_He realizes that Gideon wouldn't have given up so easily and that he'd go behind Powers and Trigger's backs to find the treasure himself. Some of the pirates get down to the same level as Dipper and Pacifica. They engage in another shootout but the duo still prove to be a better team than their enemies. They move between platforms shooting the pirates in their way. They get to a higher platform with a ladder._)

Dipper: I think there's some kind of ladder mechanism up there.

(_Dipper makes it up the platform to the ladder mechanism and lowers it down for Pacifica. They continue up some stairs_.)

Dipper: (_desperate_) Hope this leads somewhere.

(After crossing some more platforms, they go up a spiraling ramp.)

Dipper: Let's try this way.

(_They hear gunfire in the distance along with some strange screaming noises_.)

Pacifica: (_nervous_) Uh… What was that?

Dipper: Let's not worry about it. C'mon.

(_They continue up the ramp and through a small cave and enter a big room_.)


	17. The Heart of the Vault

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 17: The Heart of the Vault**

(_In the big circular room, there's several big holes dug into the ground along the sides. Other than that, it's pretty much empty_.)

Pacifica: There's nothing here.

Dipper: (_disappointed_) This is getting so old.

(_He looks around and spots a corpse lying down on the side of the room. He walks over to it curiously_.)

Pacifica: Dipper…?

(_He kneels down for a closer look and sees it's wearing a fancy looking English captain uniform and holding a sword in its hand. He knows who it is and is stunned and saddened by it_.)

Dipper: It's him… It's Francis Drake. He never found it. He just... died here.

(_He removes the ring from his neck_.)

Dipper: So much for 'greatness.' Wasted his life... for nothing.

(_He drops the ring on Drake's corpse. Pacifica more gunfire outside and walks up to Dipper putting her hand on his shoulder_.)

Pacifica: Dipper, are you ready to get moving?

Dipper: (_standing back up_) Yeah... More than ever.

Pacifica: There's gotta be a way outta here.

(_Dipper looks up and spots some kind of crane high above them_.)

Dipper: It looks like there's some kind of machinery up there.

Pacifica: Hey, there's a ladder. Here, I think I can reach it if you give me a boost.

(_Dipper stands under the ladder and kneels down_.)

Dipper: All right, climb on.

(_Pacifica steps on his back and onto his shoulders_.)

Dipper: Oh, you're heavier than you look. Can you reach it?

(_She leaps up grabs onto the ladder_.)

Pacifica: I got it.

(_She ascends the ladder and looks at the crane_.)

Pacifica: Looks like an old hoist or something. There's a rope. I'll try to lower it down to you! Oh, I see a tunnel. We can get out this way!

(_Dipper starts to wait for her to lower the rope when suddenly he hears movement and turns around drawing his gun. Gideon and a pirate with a shotgun run in and face the entrance._)

Dipper: Hello boys.

(_The two turn and see Dipper with terrified looks on their faces_.)

Dipper: Easy Gideon. Easy.

(_They hear a strange, nasty roar coming from outside_.)

Dipper: (_concerned_) What the hell's going on out there?

Gideon: Didn't you see them?!

Pirate: Oh no... Oh God, no…

Gideon: We're trapped!

(_The roar is heard again. This time, more close_.)

Dipper: Jesus, what is that?

Gideon: We're dead! We're all dead!

(_The pirate nervously backs up to one of the holes along the side and suddenly, something grabs onto him from behind and immediately drags him down. He screams and drops his shotgun. Gideon runs over to the hole and shoots in it_.)

Gideon: No!

Dipper: Gideon, get back here.

(_Gideon picks up the shotgun and backs towards the center of the room and watch as fearsome, terrifying creatures emerge from the holes. They are hairless, white skinned, naked, human-like savages with pitch black eyes and sharp teeth and claws. They make nasty growling sounds and surround Dipper and Gideon_.)

Dipper: Oh crap.

Gideon: Drake, if we don't make it out of here, I just want you to know, I hate your guts.

Dipper: Yeah, likewise pal. Now let's do this.

(_They ready their guns and the creatures lunge at them. They open fire and shoot some of them dead. More run around the room and more come out of the holes. Pacifica hears the fight_.)

Pacifica: (_worried_) What the hell's going on down there?!

Dipper: Just get that rope down here! Fast!

(_She tries to move the hoist_.)

Pacifica: Damn! It's totally rusted! It won't move!

(_The two men keep shooting at the monsters. Gideon uses his pistol and shotgun while Dipper uses his pistol and assault rifle. They fire at the creatures as they run around them, try to jump at them or crawl out of the holes_.)

Gideon: (_shoots a creature_) You want some of this?!

Dipper: Pacifica?!

Pacifica: It's stuck!

(_After some more fighting, the numbers of monsters gets fewer. Dipper puts one down while Gideon shoots at another_.)

Gideon: That's right, you ugly monkey thing!

(_The creature is shot many times and falls back into a pit. Gideon stands over the pit and looks in._)

Gideon: (_pridefully_) Don't mess with Gideon Gleeful!

(_He is grabbed by another creature that suddenly reached out of the dark pit and almost pulled in. Dipper sees him struggling. He looks around for more enemies and sees none, then rushes over to the pit_.)

Dipper: Gideon! Hold on!

(_He grabs Gideon's hand and attempts to pull him up. He shoots the creature in the head causing it to release Gideon and fall back down. Another creature immediately pops up and bites down on Gideon's neck before Dipper can react. Gideon let go of Dipper's hand and falls into the pit with the creature, screaming in agony. Dipper backs away to the center and sees some more monsters coming out of the holes. He is now alone against them_.)

Dipper: Oh, you have to be kidding me... Pacifica, hurry up!

Pacifica: Hold on, Dipper!

(_He continues fighting the creatures with both the assault rifle and the shotgun_.)

Pacifica: I got it! It's moving!

(_She lowers the rope down for him_.)

Pacifica: Grab the rope!

(_He climbs up the rope and out of the creatures' reach_.)

Pacifica: I'll swing you over, hold on!

(_Dipper is swung over and lands on the upper level. He and Pacifica run into the tunnel as more monsters get on the upper level and chase after them_.)

Dipper: Go!

(_They run through the tunnel as Dipper shoots behind him_.)

Pacifica: (_frightened_) Oh my -

Dipper: Not good! Not good! Not good!

Pacifica: This way!

(_They see an open entrance up ahead_.)

Dipper: Go! Go! Run!

(_They enter a room and slam the door shut. It's a big metal door with a hatch_.)

Pacifica: What the hell were those things?!

Dipper: I don't know. But they just wiped out Gideon and the rest of his crew. Are you okay?

Pacifica: Yeah.

Dipper: Okay, I don't think they can get through this.

(_They catch their breath. Pacifica turns around and sees the room they're now in_.)

Pacifica: Dipper…

Dipper: What?

Pacifica: Where are we?


	18. The Bunker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 18: The Bunker**

(_Dipper turns and looks around the room. They've come to a some kind of war room with metal walls and big wires hanging from the ceiling. There's a control panel on the side of the room and a table with papers on it in the center. It all looked only about 70 to 80 years old and not 400 like everything else on the island_.)

Dipper: I'm not sure.

(_Pacifica spots something on the table, while Dipper heads over to a window_.)

Pacifica: Whoa…

(_Dipper looks down and sees an old German submarine in a port down below. He remembers how the Germans were looking for El Dorado during World War II and realizes that they found their way to the island and set up a base_.)

Dipper: (_amazed_) Wow, this explains the U-boat in the Amazon.

Pacifica: Dipper, c'mere. Look at this.

(_Dipper goes over to her and look at the table. He sees a photograph of the El Dorado statue and a sketch of the monastery with a cavern right below it. "El Dorado" is labeled in the cavern_.)

Dipper: So they found it... They must've broken into the vault and cleared it out.

Pacifica: That's why it didn't seem to be there.

Dipper: If that's where the statue is now... Oh man, we were right on top of it.

(_Pacifica goes up an old, rusted elevator_.)

Pacifica: I bet this'll take us to the surface.

(_Dipper presses a button on the wall but nothing happens_.)

Dipper: Guess the Nazis didn't pay their electric bill.

(_He examines the map of the bunker on the wall_.)

Dipper: You know, I bet if we can make it to the generator room, we could get the power turned back on. We just gotta find a way out of here first.

(_Pacifica picks up a large tool box from the table_.)

Dipper: Wait, what are you doing?

(_Pacifica throws the box at a large glass window, shattering it. Out the window is a big pipe system that goes over the port_.)

Pacifica: Found a way out.

Dipper: Nice work.

Pacifica: Yeah.

Dipper: All right, let's go.

Pacifica: Nope, this one's all you, cowboy.

Dipper: Whaddya mean?

Pacifica: Dipper, you know I can't make that jump.

Dipper: (_serious_) There is no way I'm leaving you here alone with those things.

Pacifica: We don't have a choice. Just go turn the power on, come back and get me, and then we'll get the hell out of here. Okay? Just go.

(_Dipper stands up on the window frame_.)

Dipper: I will be right back.

Pacifica: Yeah.

(_He jumps onto a pipe and starts climbing around them. He scales the wall over the submarine port until he comes to an opening and jumps in. He moves down a dark hallway and turn his flashlight on. Stan's voice is heard on his radio over static noises_.)

Stan: Dipper… read me…

Dipper: Stan, come in.

Stan: Dipper… Come… in Di...

Dipper: Ah, it's no use. I can't get a signal in here.

(_He continues down the hallway with rusty, broken pipes along the wall and enters a dark, messy room_.)

Dipper: What the hell happened here?

(_He enters another hall, where a creature suddenly appears at the end and runs on all fours towards him_.)

Dipper: Oh, shit!

(_He opens fire on the creature and kills it. He sees more crawling out of large holes in the walls and shoots at them too. He runs down the hallways and continues to fight off creatures until he gets in a big room with big machines in it_.)

Dipper: This has got to be the generator room.

(_He finds a crank on one of the machines and turns it. The machine is turned on and starts making noises and a few lights come on in the room_.)

Dipper: Thank God.

(_A hatch door on the side with a red light over it opens and another creature gets out_.)

Dipper: Oh, no.

(_He shoots it down and runs through the door as more monsters appear. He runs down a short hallway to a platform with a big switch on it. He goes up, pulls the switch and looks through a window to see another hatch door open on the other side of the room. He takes a deep breath, gets down from the platform, and runs out of the hallway shooting blindly and screaming as the creatures come at him_.)

(_He gets to the other door and does the same the by pulling the big switch in it. Another door opens up on another side of the room. This one has a white light over it and no creatures come out of it. Dipper again runs towards it shooting anything in his way. He rushes through the door and immediately shuts it just as his pursuers try to chase him through. He locks the door and walks down the hallway_.)

Dipper: (_frustrated_) This is turning out to be a really lousy day.


	19. Unwelcome Guests

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 19: Unwelcome Guests**

(_Dipper walks through the now dimly lit hallway that he was just in. He could see a little better now and notices the corpse of a German officer in a corner_.)

Dipper: Oh man, those things must've got to them. (he continues through the hallways) How am I gonna get outta here?

(_Soon, he ended up in the room he was in earlier. He sees a flickering light across the room and finds it to be an old film projector that had turned on when the power came on. He curiously looks at the black-and-white silent video being played. It shows the El Dorado statue and then suddenly a figure appears before it. It's a man with sharp teeth and black eyes and thrashing his arms around just like the creatures but he's also wearing a German uniform_.)

(_Dipper stares at the footage in confusion. Then he looks at the table the projector is on and sees a photograph of the statue with the man in the uniform, looking normal, and Francis Drake's corpse in front of it. He also sees an old paper with fancy English writing in it. He picks it up and reads form it_.)

Dipper: "My end is near. The devils hunt for me in the darkness. The gold of El Dorado bears a terrible curse. The Spaniards have unleashed hell, and become as demons." (he takes a quick look at the man in the video and back to the paper) "My men have all been murdered, leaving the task to me alone. No ship will depart this island. I destroyed them all, and drowned the cursed city. A thing of such great evil must never leave these shores. In my final hour, I commend my soul to God. May He have mercy on this unholy place. Francis Drake."

(_Dipper is shocked. He now understands why the colony was lost to history. He looks back at the video_.)

Dipper: My God…

(_He then realizes that he's the only one who knows the truth. He turns the projector off and prepares to leave until he hears growling noises_.)

Dipper: Oh, no, not again!

(_Another group of creatures enter the room from the door and the holes in the walls. Dipper begins fighting them again but this time, he knows who they are_.)

Dipper: So you freaks are the Spaniards, huh? Well, how does it feel to play with power beyond your control?!

(_He clears the room of them and finds a closed hatch door. He opens it and runs down another hallway to a room with sunlight coming in. He sees it's another control room overlooking the port. He also sees the other room he was in earlier on the other side. He looks over and sees another horrible sight. Powers and Trigger and their men had found their way in the bunker and appeared before him in the other room. If that wasn't bad enough, Trigger was holding Pacifica by her arm_.)

Dipper: (_horrified_) Oh, shit…

(_Powers goes up to the control panel and turns on a microphone. He speaks to Dipper._)

Powers: Can you hear me in there?

Dipper: (_to himself_) Loud and clear, jackass.

Powers: (_mockingly_) Oh, no microphone on your end? What a shame. We'd like to know what you have to say right now.

(_Pacifica breaks free and grabs the microphone_.)

Pacifica: Dipper! Get outta there before-

(_Trigger pulls her back by her hair and punches her in the stomach_.)

Dipper: Pacifica! Leave her alone, you sons of-

(_In the other room, Pacifica groans in pain as Trigger grabs her arm again_.)

Powers: (_disappointed_) Trigger, if you can't maintain control over a small girl…

Trigger: It won't happen again. (_points his gun at their head_) Trust me.

Powers: (_through the microphone_) I'm sorry for the interruption. I just wanted to uh, thank you for leading us to El Dorado. (_holds up the drawing of the treasure's location_)

Dipper: (_sighs_) Of course.

Powers: Oh, I hope you don't mind if we borrow Miss Northwest a little while longer. Just to discourage you and your partner from trying anything creative. So long, Drake. It's been fun.

(_They walk away, with Trigger smiling and giving Dipper a salute_.)

Dipper: Yeah, keep smiling, asshole. I'll see you soon.

(_When they're gone, he groans in frustration and hears voices coming from another exit_.)

Mercenary: After him! Take him out!

Dipper: Oh, hell... that can't be good.

(_He moves out of the room and encounters mercenaries fighting more cursed Spaniards. He takes advantage of the situation and lets the two groups of enemies deal with each other. He continues to run along the side of the port only shooting at any foes that come his way. Eventually, he enters a small room and finds a long ladder that goes back up to the surface. He starts to climb it, leaving the bunker_.)


	20. Race to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 20: Race to the Rescue**

(_Dipper gets back up to the surface and climbs out of a big hole on top of a hill. The ladder comes undone at the top and he pushes it back into the hole so no one can get out. He sees the monastery down below and starts moving there. He turns on his radio_.)

Dipper: Stan, are you there? Dammit. Stan, come in!

Stan: (_through the radio_) Oh, thank God, Dipper. Where are you?

Dipper: Heading your way. They've got Pacifica! We have to stop 'em!

Stan: (_through the radio_) Got problems of my own. Bastards have me pinned down outside the church.

Dipper: Alright, I'm almost there.

(_Dipper runs down the path to the big courtyard and sees Stan taking cover behind some ruins. A pair of mercenaries shoot in his direction_.)

Stan: You cold-blooded sons of bitches!

(_Dipper takes them down from behind and joins him behind the cover_.)

Stan: Nice one, kid!

(_More enemies come at them from across the courtyard. Some even appear on the balconies of buildings and tried to fire down at them. Stan had stolen a sniper rifle from one of them and Dipper uses it to get rid of the enemies on high. When all the mercenaries outside were defeated, the two came out of cover_.)

Stan: So what happened to you?

Dipper: (_anxious_) I just got back from a bunker the Germans built here. They found the treasure and moved it to a cavern under the monastery. Powers and Trigger are heading there now. We gotta stop 'em, Stan. They don't know what they're dealing with!

Stan: (_confused_) What are you -?

Dipper: I don't know how, but that statue destroyed this whole colony, and it killed the Germans too.

Stan: Whoa, come again?

Dipper: There's no time! We've got to get to the church!

(_They ran across the courtyard to the church and went inside. Even more mercenaries had taken position in there and another shootout commenced_.)

Dipper: Dammit! They're everywhere! Hang back, Stan!

(_They hide behind the large pillars and fire back at their adversaries. Dipper keeps using the sniper rifle to pick off the hostile on the ground and up on the rafters. Soon, the church is secure as well_.)

Dipper: C'mon, there should be a hidden passage right under the altar.

(_Head up to the altar and move the stone table out of the way, revealing the secret passage below. They jump down into it_.)


	21. Gold and Bones

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 21: Gold and Bones**

(_Dipper and Stan hop down into the hole and begin moving through the underground passage._)

Stan: You wanna tell me what the hell's going on!?

Dipper: Drake didn't want to get the treasure off the island. He was trying to stop it from leaving!

Stan: What?

Dipper: He said there's some kind of curse to it.

Stan: Oh, Dipper, for God's sake…

Dipper: Look, I know it sounds crazy. You just gotta trust me. I've seen things!

(_The two continue through the catacombs and reach a large opening with a big hole in the ceiling. The walk to a ledge and see Powers and Trigger with several mercenaries. Trigger is also still holding Pacifica with his gun out. In the center of the opening, under the hole, was the statue of El Dorado. Dipper and Stan are stunned by the sight_.)

Dipper: Oh man…

Stan: Whoa…

(_They draw their guns but two goons appear behind them and hold their guns up. Powers and Trigger turn around and see them_.)

Powers: (_laughs_) You two should realize by now that I plan for every contingency. Now, drop your weapons. Down there. No heroics please, or I will kill her.

(_Trigger holds Pacifica tightly against her and puts his pistol to her head. She looks very scared. Dipper and Stan throw their guns off the ledge_.)

Powers: Good. Now, if you'll just hang tight, we'll be with you in a moment.

(_He walks up to the statue and is intrigued by it_.)

Powers: It's magnificent. The craftsmanship, I've never seen anything like it before.

Trigger: (_smirking_) That is only a shell.

(_Powers turns to him curiously_.)

Trigger: The real treasure of El Dorado lies inside. (_laughs_) Open it!

(_Powers looks confused but turns to the statue and grabs the edge of the front. He pulls on it and it opens like a door. He opens it all the way, revealing some kind of mummified corpse with a menacing facial expression. The statue was a coffin for the ruler of El Dorado's mysterious ancient civilization. Everyone is shocked by it_.)

Dipper: My God…

(_Powers stares at the corpse as dust starts to blow off it. It gets around him and he inhales it. He closes the statue and drops to his knees coughing violently_.)

Trigger: (_whispering to Pacifica_) Watch this.

Powers: (_panting_) Trigger…

(_Powers turns around and shows he now has pitch black eyes and is foaming from his mouth. He growls like a savage and runs towards Trigger thrashing his arms._)

Stan: (_to Dipper_) Okay… I think I see what you mean by "curse".

(_Trigger shoots Powers in the head as he gets close and Powers drops to the ground dead. Pacifica winces at the sight while Trigger just smiles evilly_.)

Trigger: So long, boss. So little imagination. (_laughs and shouts to his men_) Lower the net!

Mercenary: (_in a radio_) Drop the net!

(_A big net is dropped down from the hole. The sound of a helicopter is heard from up above and its shadow appears over the statue. The mercenaries begin to put the net over it_.)

Dipper: Trigger, that thing wiped out the entire colony! You don't know what you're doing!

Trigger: Wrong! I'm the only person on this island who knows what the hell he's doing! (_to his men_) Load it up! (_turns back to Dipper and Stan_) You are so pathetic, all of you scrambling around for your petty treasures. Real fortune comes from dealing with all-powerful super weapons! (_points to the statue_) Do you have any idea what this is worth, to the right buyer?!

Stan: A zombie being sold as a biochemical super weapon?! He's insane!

(_The mercenaries secure the statue within the net_.)

Trigger: Take it away!

Mercenary: (_in a radio_) Lift it up!

(_As the statue starts to be lifted by the chopper, growing sounds are heard in the shadows. Trigger's men look around holding their weapons up_.)

Dipper: Oh no…

Stan: What the hell is that?

(_A bunch of cursed Spaniards appear and begin attacking the mercenaries_.)

Stan: (_disgusted_) Jesus, now what are these things?!

Dipper: It's the Spaniards, Stan. They never left because they were infected first!

(_The two men behind them focus on shooting at the Spaniards so Dipper and Stan overpower them and take their guns. They see the statue being lifted off the ground through the hole and Trigger taking Pacifica up a path on the side of the opening_.)

Dipper: My God, if that thing gets off the island…

Stan: You gotta stop him. I'll cover you from here. Go!

(_Dipper jumps down and makes his way to the passage past the mercenaries and cursed Spaniards, shooting any in his way. He runs up the path as fast as he can stops on a ledge at the top. He sees Trigger and Pacifica now in the helicopter as it ascends and pulls the statue upward_.)

Stan: He's getting away!

(_Dipper jumps off the ledge and grabs onto the net around the statue. He lifted out of the hole and is carried over the monastery. He takes his hat off and holds it securely in his hand so it doesn't blow away. Down below, a mercenary patrolling a courtyard spots him and his jaw drops. Dipper waves to him as he flies above. The man quickly pulls out his radio_.)

Mercenary: Hey!

(_In the helicopter, Trigger and Pacifica sit with the pilot and another guard. Trigger gets a call on his radio hears it. He gets shocked and looks down at the statue to see Dipper clinging onto it. The guard stands on the other side and begins shooting down at Dipper who takes cover behind the statue_.)

Dipper: Crap!

(_Pacifica then kicks the guard out of the chopper, causing him to shoot the pilot and some of the controls as he falls. Trigger then tries to take control of the helicopter, but it spirals out of control as it flies away from the island and over the sea. It slowly lowers down as it approaches a large cargo ship that the mercenaries came to the island on. Dipper holds on for dear life_.)

Dipper: Ohhhh!


	22. Showdown

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Uncharted or Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 22: Showdown**

(_The helicopter flies over the front of the ship and Dipper lets go of the net and drops down. He stands back, putting his hat back on, and sees the helicopter crashing on the back deck and sliding over to the edge_.)

Dipper: Oh, my God.

(_In the wreckage, Pacifica lays unconscious and Trigger gets out and runs down the deck, taking out his laser-sighted shotgun_.)

Trigger: (_angry_) Drake is on board! Kill him!

(_Dipper jumps down from the front and takes out his assault rifle. Trigger and several men come his way. He takes cover behind some crates and a final shootout happens. Dipper takes down all the mercenaries in the area and Trigger runs off. Dipper chases him to another section of the ship_.)

(_Eventually, he runs through some huge metal crates. One is hit on the other side by a rocket launcher and starts to topple over. Dipper rolls out of the way really fast. He takes cover behind another smaller crate and Trigger a few more henchmen shoot at him. He returns fire and takes out the guy with the rocket launcher as well as the others. Now alone again, Trigger runs back up the ramp to the top deck. Dipper follows him up knowing he has him cornered_.)

Dipper: (_determined_) Nowhere to hide, now!

(_He gets to the top and sees some large wooden crates and an explosive barrel. He sees the statue in the middle of the deck and the wrecked helicopter leaning on the edge. He spots Pacifica hanging out of the wreckage, still unconscious_.)

Dipper: (_concerned_) Pacifica!

(_He starts run over to her but Trigger comes out from behind the statue and shoots the barrel, blowing it up and knocking Dipper back. He lets go of his rifle and it falls overboard. Dipper, now without a weapon, gets back up and dives behind a crate_.)

Dipper: Oh crap, now what?!

(_Trigger keeps firing in Dipper's direction until he has to reload his gun. Dipper takes advantage of that and moves between crates, getting closer to his enemy when he can't shoot. Soon, he gets up close and personal and punches Trigger really hard. He knocks the gun out of his hand and they engage in a fistfight. Dipper proves to be the better fighter and punches Trigger hard enough to push him back. He trips over the rope connecting the statue to the helicopter and falls down_.)

(_Dipper then rushes over the wreck and pulls Pacifica out_.)

Dipper: Pacifica! Oh God... Pacifica.

(_She comes to and he helps her up_.)

Dipper: C'mon. Can you stand?

Pacifica: I'm okay... I'm okay… (_scared_) Oh, Dipper!

(_Dipper sees Trigger getting back and looking furiously at them. Dipper sees the rope wrapped around his leg_.)

Dipper: Watch out.

(_He pushes on the helicopter as hard as he can until it leans over far enough and falls off the edge and into the water. The rope starts going down fast and Dipper grabs Pacifica and pulls her aside_.)

Dipper: (_to Trigger_) Adios, asshole.

Trigger: Huh?

(_Before Trigger can respond, he's pulled down by the rope and is dragged over to the edge. He yells in terror as he falls. The statue is also pulled over and falls overboard. Dipper and Pacifica watch as Trigger and El Dorado fall into the water and sink to the bottom of the sea, never to be seen again. The two take a deep breath._)

Pacifica: (_relieved_) Oh my…

(_They spot a small boat sailing towards them and see Stan driving it. He waves to them and they wave back_.)

Pacifica: (_smiling_) Quite a day, huh?

Dipper: (_smiling back_) Yeah. yeah, save the world, triumph over evil. Pretty typical.

Pacifica: (_chuckles_) Really.

Dipper: (_frowning_) It's a shame we're leaving empty handed, though.

Pacifica: Oh well, you know, I did manage to save one small thing.

(_She takes out Francis Drake's ring. Dipper looks surprised at it_.)

Pacifica: Here, I thought you might miss this.

(_She puts it around his neck. Dipper smiles back at her_.)

Dipper: Thanks.

(_The two blush and lean in closer to each other until Stan calls up to them_.)

Stan: (_mockingly_) You two got a funny idea of romantic!

(_They look down at him awkwardly_.)

Dipper: (_annoyed_) Stan! Wow. You… you look like hell.

Stan: (_smirking_) You should see the other guys. (laughs) Got us a boat.

Pacifica: Uh, we already have a boat.

Dipper: Yeah. Big boat.

Stan: I like this one better.

(_He goes to the back where a pile of stuff under a sheet is and pulls the sheet off showing them some small crates of Spanish gold_.)

Pacifica: (_gasps_) Wow!

Dipper: (_excited_) Stan, you beautiful sonofabitch!

Stan: Borrowed it off a couple of pirates who were too dead to care!

(_A little while later, after they parked the cargo ship at the harbor, the three sail away from the island on the boat. Stan drives while Dipper stands at the back, looking at the island. Pacifica walks up next to him_.)

Dipper: Sorry you didn't get your story.

Pacifica: (_smiles_) Ah, that's all right. There'll be other stories. (_nudges him_) You still owe me one.

(_Dipper smiles and wraps his arm around her_.)

Dipper: I'm good for it.

(_The two continue watching the view around them as the boat sails into the horizon towards the sunset_.)

**THE END**

**And that's my Gravity Falls recast of the first Uncharted game. All the sequels are even better than the first so there's plenty more to look forward to. I'll have the recasts for the second, third and fourth games up someday soon. Goodbye, for now!**


End file.
